A Vegas Story
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic éponyme de SolitaireXL : La Marche de la Mort est finie et l'équipe a enfin atteint sa destination. "Bienvenue à la fabuleuse Las Vegas" comme dit le panneau. HiruMamo Lemon
1. La Chambre Intruse

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Chambre *Intruse*

* * *

Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin prendre une douche chaude après plusieurs semaines passées sur la route. Mamori marcha jusqu'à sa valise posée sur le lit et en sortit un débardeur en coton et une culotte assortie pour dormir avec. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Suzuna qui dormait du sommeil du juste dans le lit d'à côté alors qu'elle enlevait la serviette qu'elle avait enroulé autour de ses cheveux et commençait à les sécher. Elle décida de ne pas les sécher au sèche-cheveux afin de ne pas déranger Suzuna dans son sommeil. Au lieu de ça, elle se peigna les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. Puis elle s'habilla prestement pour se mettre au lit.

Alors qu'elle appliquait sur sa peau sa lotion favorite, elle se demanda si tout le monde allait bien. Elle savait que le trek de 2000 kilomètres avait été une rude épreuve pour eux tous, et elle espérait que ça aurait servi à quelque chose une fois qu'ils rentreront au Japon. Son regard se posa sur les doubles des clés qu'elle avait posé sur la commode et se dit que ce serait bien si elle passait voir tout le monde avant de se coucher. Après tout, c'était elle la manager de l'équipe.

Elle avait demandé à tout le monde de lui donner le double de leur clé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et avait écrit sur chaque le numéro de chambre afin de savoir où était qui. Soit tout le monde trouvait que c'était une bonne idée soit ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour râler. Elle décida que de jeter un dernier coup d'œil ne ferait de mal à personne. Aussi enfila-t-elle son peignoir en tissu éponge et mit-elle ses pantoufles avant de prendre les clés et de sortir de sa chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à la dernière chambre, celle d'Hiruma, qu'elle s'arrêta un instant et se demanda si elle devait rebrousser chemin. Tout le monde, même Doburoku-sensei, était bordé sereinement dans leur lit, dormant à poings fermés. Elle ne savait pas si Hiruma était encore debout à réfléchir à une tactique et s'il apprécierait qu'elle vienne le déranger. Elle était un peu inquiète aussi alors elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure.

Mamori ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant affalé sur son lit à dormir en tenant toujours serré l'arme qu'il avait utilisé pour embêter Monta et Yukimitsu pendant la Marche de la Mort. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de force pour enlever ses chaussures avant de s'endormir, se dit-elle en se rapprochant sur la pointe des pieds du bord du lit. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Cerberus dormir profondément dans le coin, et se demanda si ce serait une bonne idée que d'enlever ses chaussures à Hiruma.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller, lui ou Cerberus, elle se décida plutôt de satisfaire sa curiosité et de regarder son visage endormi. Elle se rapprocha de sa tête qui n'était même pas sur l'oreiller et vit un visage si calme et serein elle eut l'impression de voir un noble elfique et non pas celui qu'on disait être un démon. Mamori décida de lui prendre son arme pour la poser quelque part. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée pour lui de dormir avec pareil armement.

Elle se pencha et dès qu'elle toucha le flingue, d'un mouvement de pur réflexe elle se retrouva bloquée sous un Hiruma à moitié endormi.

"H-Hiruma-kun," dit-elle le souffle coupé, ses poignets s'enfonçant dans le matelas au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il la retenait. Son peignoir s'entrouvrit, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il arborait une posture menaçante. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réveiller, ne sachant pas trop non plus ce qu'il se passait.

"Foutue manager ?" Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité ambiante, elle reconnut la silhouette terrifiée sous lui et lui lâcha les poignets. Il descendit d'elle pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus confortablement et se masser les poignets.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais," dit-il en se levant du lit et en allant à la commode où il posa son flingue.

"Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. Je pensais ranger ton arme pendant que tu dormais."

"Toujours la putain d'mère poule, hein." Il sourit d'un air caustique sans se retourner.

"Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir de manière aussi violente," elle passa à l'autre poignet.

"Je t'ai fait mal ?" Son expression s'assombrit quelque peu alors qu'il la regardait assise sur son lit.

"Ça va."

"Non, ça ne va pas. Laisse-moi voir," il s'agenouilla devant elle alors qu'elle restait assise et prit délicatement ses poignets entre ses mains.

Elle lui sourit timidement tandis qu'il regardait ses poignets sous toutes les coutures. "Tu vois, ce n'est rien. Pas de bleus, par de marques," dit-elle en retirant ses mains. Il leva les yeux sur elle, leurs regards se croisant un instant fugace avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Tu as raison," il se leva et se tourna vers la salle de bain. "Je vais prendre une douche. Va te coucher."

"Oh oui. Bien sûr. Bonne nuit," elle se leva subitement. Peut-être trop subitement, parce que tout le sang lui monta à la tête et elle se sentit bizarre. Si seulement elle pouvait se tenir à quelque chose un instant, mais tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle c'était de l'air, et ses jambes étaient du coton sous elle.

Elle tendit les mains et alors qu'elle était sur le point de se casser la figure ses paumes entrèrent un contact avec quelque chose de dur et de doux. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le torse d'Hiruma et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle fit de son mieux pour concentrer son attention sur ses mains et non pas sur les muscles impressionnants sous le maillot.

Le temps sembla se figer sur place alors qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées et ce qui lui sembla un éternité pour retrouver sa voix n'était en fait qu'une poignée de secondes. Ses mains à lui étaient sur ses épaules à elle pour la retenir et elle eut du mal à retrouver la force dans ses jambes pour se tenir droite.

"Ça ira, merci. Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguée, et je me suis levée bien trop vite," dit-elle en essayant de rire pour le rassurer, prenant le ton le plus anodin possible même si elle se sentait différente. Pourquoi avait-il une odeur si virile, si masculine ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si fort, si confiant ? Elle rassembla tout son courage pour plonger les yeux dans les siens afin de le convaincre que tout allait bien.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes. Qu'importe la protestation qu'elle avait préparé cette dernière se trouva vite oubliée alors qu'elle sentit ses mains glisser de ses épaules à sa taille. Ses mains à elle agissaient toutes seules alors qu'elles remontaient son maillot pour se pendre à son encolure. Elle se sentit se presser contre lui, et leur baiser s'approfondit, leurs lèvres s'écartant et leurs langues se mêlant ensemble.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, sa main à lui glissant sous son débardeur à elle, et appuyant sur la peau douce de son ventre plat. Il déposa une piste de baisers affamés le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. Elle sentit son corps s'arquer contre lui et ses mains descendirent dans le creux de son dos. Il prit dans sa main son sein nu et elle retint son souffle. Elle tira sur son maillot pour le sortir de son jean et pouvoir glisser ses mains sur son dos nu, sentant chaque muscle sous la peau réagir à son toucher, tandis qu'il revenait prendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres. Quand il passa son pouce calleux sur son téton durci de plaisir, un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres à elle qui les surprit tous deux.

Puis l'atmosphère changea. Il s'immobilisa et sans la regarder directement roula loin d'elle. Il grommela une injure dans sa barbe alors qu'elle regardait le plafond, le souffle court et éberluée. Elle sentit un mouvement sur le lit et regarda pour le voir se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Retourne dans ta putain d'chambre, foutue manager," grogna-t-il avant de fermer violemment la porte derrière lui.

Mamori s'assit sur son lit confuse et encore sous le choc. Hiruma l'avait embrassé ? Elle lui avait rendu son baiser ? Ils avaient été en train de faire quelque chose sur son lit ? Elle entendit l'eau de la douche et essaya de reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle touchait ses lèvres de ses doigts. Le souvenir de ses baisers, le souvenir de son contact, persistaient encore sur tout son corps avec une intensité troublante.


	2. La Douche Hiruma se fait avoir

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Douche *Hiruma se fait avoir*

* * *

Elle sentait la fraise et avait un goût de crème, cette pensée hantant les pensées d'Hiruma tandis qu'il se tenait sous le jet d'eau froide. Il tapa de son poing le mur carrelé de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas sentir autre chose que son odeur dans son nez ou que son goût sur ses lèvres. Il était fatigué, grognon, mais surtout la sensation fantôme de sa peau sous ses mains persistait jusqu'à le rendre fou. Pourquoi était-elle venue lui rendre visite dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ses tendances mère poule lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Alors qu'il restait sous l'eau glaciale, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'imaginer ce que ça aurait fait d'être en elle.

Soudain le rideau de douche s'ouvrit et elle se tint là, nue et sereine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il restait planté là à la regarder se pencher pour tourner le robinet d'eau chaude. Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle se glissa gauchement à ses côtés sous la douche. Elle était devant lui, ses yeux bleu ciel pleins de sous-entendu en le regardant. Sa petite main vint se poser sur sa joue, caressant délicatement sa mâchoire crispée. Il craqua. Il n'allait pas se retenir cette fois.

Il prit rudement son visage entre ses mains et tandis que l'eau chaude cascadait sur leur corps, il embrassa ses lèvres comme s'il buvait à travers elle. Il attrapa ses fesses et la souleva alors q'elle enserrait son cou de ses bras et sa taille de ses jambes. Ils tournèrent et se réfugièrent au fond de la douche où il put l'appuyer contre un mur.

Il s'arracha à sa bouche pour laper d'un air taquin l'eau qui s'accumulait sur sa clavicule. Il descendit lentement de sa clavicule à son sein et se mit délicatement à téter. Elle gémit de manière osée tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds détrempés. Ses genoux montèrent jusqu'à frôler ses triceps sculptés et les talons de ses pieds jusqu'à se planter contre son fessier ferme. Elle arqua complètement son corps contre le sien tandis qu'il bougeait pour prendre son autre sein dans sa bouche. Il suçota gentiment son téton tendu de plaisir. Il la voulait. Il voulait être en elle. Puis il entendit son souffle haletant :

"Youichi."

Il leva les yeux, s'attendant à plonger dans les siens, assombris et plein de passion charnelle. Au lieu de ça il fit face au carrelage du mur de la douche. Son corps le démangeait d'être resté aussi longtemps sous l'eau froide et son poing était toujours fermement pressé contre le mur, comme il l'avait été avant qu'elle ne vienne sous la douche avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve. Ça lui avait semblé si réel, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se mit à se savonner. Était-elle au moins venue dans sa chambre cette nuit ? L'avait-il au moins embrassée ?

Il se rinça et sortit de la douche. Alors qu'il se séchait à la serviette, il se repassa les images mentales dans la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la douche vide. N'était-elle pas là une minute auparavant ? N'était-elle pas juste dans ses bras un instant avant ? Ne venait-il pas de l'entendre prononcer son nom ? Il drapa son intimité dans sa serviette et sortit de la salle de bain attenante, s'attendant à la trouver sur le lit à attendre, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Seul Cerberus dormait à poings fermés dans le coin.

Pendant un moment il se mit à se demander si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, l'épuisement conséquent à la Marche de la Mort jouant des tours à son esprit. Puis l'odeur légère de fraises qui ne pouvait décidément être que la sienne effleura ses narines. Elle avait bien été dans la pièce, mais était-elle venue dans la douche ? Il ne savait pas et décida d'arrêter d'y penser tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit avec la serviette toujours autour des hanches.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se laisser emporter par le sommeil, mais il ne venait pas facilement. Comment pouvait-il dormir ? Le fantôme de Mamori Anezaki hantait ses pensées et ses rêves. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une image mentale différente venait le narguer. Sur la plage quand elle portait le bikini, sur la route quand elle portait le petit haut pour faire s'arrêter les voitures et piquer leur essence, dans sa chambre juste maintenant, sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux avec insistance et se pinça l'arête du nez de frustration. Cerberus grogna de l'autre bout de la chambre, et Hiruma regarda dans sa direction pour voir que le chien avait bougé dans son sommeil.

"Foutu clebs," grommela-t-il, jaloux que Cerberus soit capable de se reposer tandis que lui restait allongé là bien réveillé, attendant que son imagination arrête de lui jouer des tours.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Bisoir à tous ! Cette fanfic me plaît beaucoup et je me sens des ailes pour la traduire en ce moment. Merci à lisou pour la review et les encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je suis ravie que le début te plaise et je peux t'assurer que le reste ne te décevra pas, oh que non ! Quant à la traduction, merci ça me touche beaucoup cher lecteur. Bonne soirée et bonne lecture à tous !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Le Buffet Des choux à la crème au petit-

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Buffet *Des choux à la crème au petit-déj*

* * *

Suzuna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer des choses. C'était dans sa nature d'être observatrice. Après tout, elle avait un idiot de frère qui était totalement oublieux du monde autour de lui. Quelqu'un devait s'en occuper à sa place.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Mamo-nee ?" Elle avait observé Mamori poussant ses œufs brouillés dans son assiette pour les cinq dernières minutes et avait décidé qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose.

"Tout va bien. Pourquoi ?" Mamori fit un petit sourire mais la jeunette haussa un sourcil des plus soupçonneux. Elle avait à peine touché à son assiette qui était déjà frugalement remplie et soupirait de temps à autre comme si plongée dans ses pensées.

"Eh bien, tu ne manges rien et c'est un buffet à volonté," dit Suzuna.

"Je n'ai pas si faim que ça ce matin," répondit-elle. Suzuna remarqua le rouge colorer légèrement les joues de Mamori après ça. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la manager ne prenne une grosse bouchée d'œufs. Retournant le regard de Suzuna, qui la regardait toujours d'un air soupçonneux, elle lui sourit la bouche fermée tandis qu'elle mâchait et avalait sa nourriture.

"Hum. C'est bon," dit-elle, mais Suzuna n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Quelque chose tracassait sa nouvelle amie et elle était déterminée à trouver quoi alors que le reste de l'équipe venait prendre place à la table.

Kurita et Komusubi avaient chacun quatre assiettes sur un plateau, bien remplies chacune de bacon, d'œufs, de saucisses et de crêpes. Quand les Frères Ah-Ha revinrent avec leurs assiettes et virent les piles de Kurita et de Komusubi, ils le prirent comme un défi et retournèrent faire la queue pour plus de nourriture. Yukimitsu s'assit calmement avec une jolie assiette de nourriture et se mit à manger pendant que Taki arrivait à la table. Suzuna vit une étrange étincelle s'allumer dans le regard de Mamori tandis qu'elle regardait ce dont Taki s'était servi.

"Des choux à la crème ! Andouille ! On ne mange pas ça au petit-déjeuner !" Elle donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête de son frère mais Mamori s'était déjà emparée de l'assiette de choux et s'était mise à savourer les douceurs.

"Ils ne les avaient pas encore sorties tout à l'heure," remarqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux et mordant dans l'une des délicieuses pâtisseries et Suzuna trouva que c'était un peu bizarre de voir quiconque réagir de la sorte à des choux à la crème. C'était bien quand même, de voir l'expression sombre qu'elle avait arboré toute la matinée être remplacée sur le visage de Mamori par un plaisir sans nom.

"Ah ha ! _Mademoiselle_ Mamori ! Vous avez vraiment bon goût !"

"Arrête de te la jouer !" Suzuna lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

"Je me demande où sont Sena-kun et Monta-kun. J'espère qu'ils vont bien," se demanda Mamori en finissant un chou.

"Je les ai vu juste avant de venir au buffet. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient faire un tour de montagne russe avec Doburoku-sensei sur le bateau pirate qu'est là-bas," répondit Kurita d'un ton jovial.

"Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait monter sur le bateau pirate," nota Yukimitsu.

"Moi non plus," répliqua Mamori d'un ton un brin soupçonneux. Suzuna se posait aussi des questions mais elle se disait qu'elle fouillerait plus tard cette histoire de bateau pirate. Les Frères Ah-Ha se rassirent et regardaient maintenant Komusubi alors qu'ils se mettaient à engloutir la nourriture qui était dans leurs assiettes.

"Ah ha ! On dirait une compétition ! Je pense que je vais participer !"

"Andouille ! Tu ne peux pas manger autant !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon corps est béni des dieux !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?"

Tandis que son frère quittait la table pour remplir son assiette, Suzuna regarda Mamori finir un autre chou à la crème, et ce demanda si c'était grâce à ça qu'elle était si plantureuse. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air piteux vers sa propre poitrine et soupira. Voyant quelqu'un apprécier autant un simple chou à la crème lui coupa quelque peu l'appétit. Alors qu'elle repoussait son assiette, Suzuna se dit que des choux à la crème au petit-déj n'était pas une si mauvaise idée tout compte fait.

"Fichu Macaque ! Ne chope pas de la bouffe avec tes pieds, putain !"

Le Spartiate était arrivé. Tout le monde à la table se tourna pour voir de l'autre côté de la salle à manger Hiruma donnant un coup de pied dans le derrière à Monta et balancer des insultes tout en ayant Sena à portée de coups.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu une bonne nuit de repos," remarqua Suzuna alors qu'elle observait scrupuleusement le blond approcher.

"Merde, et moi qui croyais qu'on allait au moins avoir un jour de vacance," lâcha Juumonji tandis que l'équipe continuait de les regarder venir, espérant sans doute que cette esclandre n'annonçait pas la couleur pour le reste de la journée. Mais l'attention de Suzuna était déjà retournée à la manager assise en face d'elle. Le rouge colorait une nouvelle fois les joues de Mamori et elle avait reposé d'un geste hâtif son chou à moitié mangé dans son assiette. Un sourire sournois étira les lèvres de Suzuna. Elle allait devoir collecter plus de preuves, mais une belle théorie commençait à faire un bout de chemin dans sa tête.

"Ah ha ! Maintenant que je suis prêt, que la compétition commence !" Taki se rassit avec une pile d'assiettes et les Frères Ah-Ha lui lancèrent un regard peu aimable. Suzuna n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, puisque Hiruma arrivait à leur table avec Sena et Monta derrière lui, et Mamori rougissait à vue d'œil.

"Bonjour, Mamori-neechan. Tu as bien dormi ?" Demanda Sena en s'asseyant.

"Oh oui, je me suis bien reposée," le sourire en carton pâte fit son retour.

Normalement Suzuna aurait râlé que Sena ne lui ait pas demandé à elle comment était sa nuit mais voyant ce qu'il y avait semble-t-il entre Hiruma et Mamori était bien plus digne d'intérêt. Tout d'abord, elle savait que sa colocataire ne s'était pas si bien reposée que ça puisque ce matin au réveil on aurait dit un zombie. Deuxièmement, quand elle coula un regard au quarterback, elle vit son oreille légèrement tiquer et une grimace agacé tordre ses traits un instant avant d'être remplacé par son habituelle rictus démoniaque.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter, Foutue Manager, que s'il y avait des choux à la crème dans cet hôtel, tu aurais été la première à les renifler, ke ke ke," caqueta Hiruma et le reste de l'équipe lâcha un soupir collectif. Voyant Hiruma aussi démoniaque que d'habitude leur faisait croire qu'ils auraient peut-être tout compte fait leur jour de vacances. Toutefois, ce fut Mamori à qui Suzuna s'intéressa, lorsque les yeux bleus de la manager se braquèrent sur les émeraudes d'Hiruma.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et ce n'est pas moi qui les ai trouvés. C'est Taki-kun."

"Je paris que tu as foncé tête baissée sur le foutu buffet juste pour être la première à en avoir !"

"Je ne fonce pas tête baissée !"

"Te goinfrer de choux à la crème te fera grossir, comme le Foutu Gros Lard et le Foutu Gros Lard Junior, hein."

"Je te ferais dire que je ne me goinfre pas de choux. J'ai eu un petit-déjeuner équilibré ce matin, et de toute façon qui t'a demandé ton avis ?"

C'était comme de regarder un match de tennis. Toutes les têtes bougeaient entre les deux tandis qu'ils se répliquaient à l'un et à l'autre, criant sur tous les toits que Mamori aimait un peu trop les choux à la crème. Quand Mamori s'excusa subitement pour aller aux toilettes, toute l'attention se retrouva sur Hiruma, qui les regarda d'un air froid.

"Vous voulez ma photo, bordel ?"

Ils détournèrent tous le regard en s'excusant, tous sauf Suzuna qui continua de garder un œil sur Hiruma avec tout autant de suspicion qu'avec Mamori tout à l'heure, mais Hiruma l'ignora et se mit à manger.

"Hiruma-kun, l'équipe espérait pouvoir profiter du voyage aujourd'hui," osa dire Kurita alors que la table devenait silencieuse.

"Ça me va. Ne faites juste pas ce que les foutus minus et le Putain d'Poivrot foutaient, se faire prendre à s'entraîner comme des cons sur le foutu bateau pirate, parce que sinon je vous trouverai un terrai et on fera un entrainement de la mort qui tue."

"Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas monter sur le bateau pirate," remarqua Yukimitsu.

"Je pensais tenter un peu ma chance à la roulette," dit Juumonji.

"Tu ne peux pas. C'est illégal. Tu dois avoir 21 ans," expliqua Yukimitsu.

"Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas plus fort, Yukimitsu-senpai," grommela Juumonji en faisant la grimace.

"Ça passe, j'ai fait faire de faux passeports pour tout le monde," dit l'air de rien Hiruma alors que tout le monde reportait son attention sur lui.

"Hein ?"

"Heinnn ?"

"Heinnnn ?"

"Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'on allait se taper tout le trajet pour pas pouvoir profiter pleinement de Las Vegas ?" Le démon éclata de rire en continuant de manger.

"Est-ce que j'en ai un aussi, You-nii ?"

"Personne ne te croira si tu dis que t'as 21 ans, Fichu Rollers. Les minus peut-être, mais toi pas."

"Bon. Je resterai juste collée à Mamo-nee ce soir. J'ai vu la robe qu'elle allait mettre et je suis sûre que les mecs feront la queue pour ses beaux yeux," et avec ça c'était dans la poche. C'était très léger, mais suffisant pour Suzuna afin de confirmer sa théorie. Elle était la seule à la table à l'avoir remarqué mais c'était parce qu'elle s'y attendait. Tous les autres l'avaient complètement loupés parce qu'il était très bon pour se cacher mais pas assez rapide pour elle. Hiruma s'était presque étouffé sur ses oefufs, et cela avait fait sourire Suzuna jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne la regarda pas tandis qu'il déglutissait et posait sa fourchette.

"Je dois être là pour la protéger," continua Suzuna en souriant comme le Chat du Cheshire alors qu'Hiruma buvait son café.

"Comment comptes-tu la protéger ?" Demanda Kuroki d'un air curieux, mais Suzuna l'ignora. Son attention était portée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

"Je serai là pour protéger Mamori-neechan. Puis son cœur sera à moi !" S'exclama Monta en prenant la pause. "Protection MAX !"

"Et comment comptes-tu la protéger ?" Répéta Kuroki, se tournant cette fois vers Monta.

"Ah ha Je serai le chevalier servant de _Mademoiselle_ Mamori, avec ce corps qui est le mien je la protégerai !"

les Frères Ah-Ha grognèrent dans la direction de Taki alors que Kurita et Yukimitsu essayaient de ne pas paraître gênés par leurs coéquipiers.

"P-protège," déclara Komusubi.

"Eh bien, je ne laisserai personne importuner Mamori-neechan tant que je serai là," annonça Sena.

"Alors cela fera partie de notre compétition amicale pour voir qui gagnera le cœur de Mamori-neechan !" S'exclama Monta en le mettant debout sur sa chaise, causant Sena de se ratatiner de honte sur la sienne.

"Ah ha ! Une compétition !"

"On te laissera pas gagner !"

Suzuna n'écoutait que d'une oreille les déclarations des uns et des autres, parce qu'effectivement son attention était portée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué qu'Hiruma avait quitté la table il y a quelques minutes, dès qu'il avait reposé sa tasse de café vide sur la table. La tronche qu'il tirait parlait pour lui. Et avait ridiculisé toutes les offres de protection que les autres avaient faits jusque là. Ça allait être marrant de les observer tous les deux ce soir, se dit-elle en aparté.


	4. La Piscine Beaucoup de crème solaire

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Piscine *Beaucoup de crème solaire*

* * *

"Pourquoi es-tu venue dans ma chambre hier soir ?" Hiruma se tenait devant elle, ses mains à lui étaient fermement appuyées contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête. Si elle avait pu reculer encore plus, elle aurait reculé jusqu'au Japon. Au lieu de ça Mamori garda sa position, bloquée dans la cage que représentaient ses bras musclés.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je venais voir comment tu allais," elle regarda ses yeux verts d'un air de défi. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait poser les yeux sans trop se dévoiler. Mais bon, elle dévoilait déjà trop. Bien que ce soit le même bikini et le même sarong qu'elle avait à la plage au Texas, d'être si près d'Hiruma après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au sir, lui donnait l'étrange impression d'être nue.

"Hum, je pense que tu étais là pour autre chose," dit-il en se penchant plus près, souriant d'un air séducteur, causant à Mamori de regretter sa décision de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle déglutit.

"Tu te trompes."

"Tu es rouge."

Elle arracha son regard du sien et baissa les yeux vers le sol, serrant sa serviette de plage contre sa poitrine. Après le binz du petit-déjeuner elle avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée que de prendre un peu l'air et de se changer les idées pour ne plus penser à ses baisers. Le croiser dans le couloir en descendant à la piscine était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Il caqueta doucement en voyant sa gêne et elle pouvait le sentir se rapprocher encore plus. Levant les yeux de nouveau, elle trouva sa voix et se força à paraître calme et en contrôle.

"Je suis navrée si ma nature attentionnée t'a offensé. Je promets que ça n'arrivera plus," et sur ce elle plongea sous son bras et continua son petit bout de chemin vers l'ascenseur. Fière d'avoir résister au désir de regarder son visage, elle sourit tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur. Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Probablement trop choqué qu'elle ne se pende pas à son cou pour lui réclamer plus de baisers, se dit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermait et qu'elle ne le voyait pas débouler du couloir.

La piscine était bondée mais Mamori parvint à trouver un transat vide dans un coin sympa. Doburoku-sensei passa en flottant, endormi dans une bouée avec une gourde de saké vide entre les jambes. Mamori se demanda si elle devait au moins le réveiller pour essuyer la bave de son menton, mais au lieu de ça se dit qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille, puisque c'était ses instincts maternels qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation. Elle soupira en mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et en sortant un flacon de crème solaire. Un moment à elle près de la piscine était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour reprendre ses esprits.

"Vous voudrez de l'aide pour votre dos ?" Mamori s'arrêta de mettre de la crème sur ses bras pour lever les yeux et voir une beau jeune homme avec un sourire à fossettes se tenir à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit d'un air timide avant de lui tendre la crème solaire.

"Absolument," elle gloussa presque en se tournant pour lui montrer son dos. Puis une drôle d'ombre apparut qui sembla bloquer le soleil.

"Ke ke ke, est-ce que tu tiens à la vie ?" Sa voix était sans égale. Le démon était venu lui gâcher son plaisir. Elle se retourna lentement pour trouver Hiruma derrière le beau gosse, un sourire de maniaque aux dents apparentes lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

"Hiruma-kun ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'empêcher les gens de m'adresser la parole !" Elle sauta sur ses pieds en colère et remarqua qu'Hiruma pointait le canon d'un magnum 44 dans le dos du beau gosse.

"Tu devrais me remercier, putain d'manager. Tu allais tomber pour le plus vieux truc du monde, bordel."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si un mec mignon veut faire connaissance, hum ?"

"Tu es si naïve, putain d'manager ! Il n'y a qu'une seule chose chez toi qui les intéressent !"

"Ecoute, mec. Je suis que le gars de la piscine, hein," déclara le beau gosse d'un air nerveux.

"Le gars de la piscine ?" Dirent en chœur Hiruma et Mamori. Sauf qu'Hiruma semblait bizarrement amusé de ce retournement de situation et Mamori plutôt déçue.

"Oui, le gars de la piscine, vous savez. Je vous apporte des serviettes propres, à boire, vous aide à mettre de la crème solaire. Mais je le fais que pour les demoiselles qui ont l'air d'être venues seules. Si j'avais su que vous aviez un petit ami je ..."

"Un petit ami ? Oh non, vous avez tout faux ! Hiruma n'est pas mon ..."

"Va me chercher un café alors, putain d'gars de la piscine. Brûlant et noir." Hiruma gesticula avec son arme en rigolant alors que le beau gosse sursautait et Mamori fronçait les sourcils. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas chargé." Il continua de caqueter alors que le gars de la piscine soupirait puis s'en allait chercher un café pour Hiruma.

"Tu es vraiment méprisable," râla-t-elle en se rasseyant sur son transat. Hiruma prit place sur le transat vide à côté du sien et ramassa le flacon de crème solaire. "Je vais le faire moi-même, merci bien," grommela-t-elle en lui prenant le flacon des mains. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, il se marrait comme un fou tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de mettre de la crème solaire sur son dos.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, alors arrête de rire," dit-elle encore d'un air morose. Ça ne suffisait pas qu'il la dérange dans ses rêves en l'embrassant, ou la coince dans des couloirs vides de l'hôtel. Non, il devait venir la déranger au seul endroit où elle pensait être tranquille.

"Arrête de bouger et laisse-moi faire, foutue manager," dit-il en récupérant le flacon. Elle marqua un temps puis hocha la tête et lui permit de commencer à faire des cercles dans son dos avec la crème solaire. Chaque toucher de ses mains lui envoyait des frissons mais elle se forçait à rester assise aussi immobile qu'une statue.

"C'est bon ?" Demanda-t-il dans son oreille, tandis que ses mains passaient sur ses épaules une dernière fois après avoir fini son dos.

"Oui, c'est bon. Merci." Elle poussa ses mains de ses épaules et s'allongea sur le transat.

"Comme tu veux," dit-il en s'allongeant lui aussi sur son transat. Tournant la tête et le voyant couché là avec ses mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés elle savait qu'il n'était pas assez content pour la laisser tranquille.

"Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es visiblement pas en tenue." Hiruma était sans doute la seule personneq u'elle connaissait qui pouvait se trimbaler dans une chaleur de 50°C en tee-shirt et jeans noirs.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour un truc," répondit-il les yeux toujours fermés. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel sans nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Quel genre de truc ?"

"Je vais vendre le camion de Doburoku-sensei et je veux être sûr d'en avoir un bon prix."

Bien qu'elle lui en voulait, elle sourit quand même. Ainsi le démon avait besoin de son aide. "Tu ne peux pas juste utiliser ton précieux carnet noir pour ça ?"

"Ke ke ke, mes menaces ne marchent pas de ce côté-ci du Pacifique," dit-il d'un air guilleret. Elle savait que c'était un mensonge mais elle n'insista pas.

"Je vois. Alors tu t'es dit que m'avoir à ton bras allait te faire avoir un bon prix."

"Si tu le dis." Il sourit en la regardant de haut en bas. Elle lui lança un regard dégoutté. Puis du coin de l'œil elle vit une silhouette familière flotter dans sa bouée.

"D'accord, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Doburoku-sensei vient avec nous." Elle sourit en voyant Doburoku grogner dans son sommeil, oublieux de sa situation.

"D'accord," dit-il aisément. Sa condition ne sembla pas déterrer son air amusé.

"Coucou, Mamori-neechan !" Sena et Monta lui faisaient des signes depuis l'autre bout de la piscine et Mamori leur fit un grand sourire en leur rendant leur salut.

"Oh, et Sena-kun et Monta-kun aussi," elle se tourna vers Hiruma, espérant le voir un brin exaspéré, mais fut déçu de voir qu'il avait l'air encore plus amusé que tout à l'heure si c'était même possible.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas en se retournant pour rassembler ses affaires afin de monter se changer, fut le regard menaçant qu'il adressa aux deux garçons alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux pour les rejoindre.

OMAKE

"Hiruma-kun a l'air vénère MAX."

"Tu crois qu'on devrait se barrer ?"

"Na, il n'osera rien nous faire tant que Mamori-neechan est là."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand elle sera pas là ?"

"Eh bien on a juste à la coller, et peut-être qu'il oubliera pourquoi il a l'air vénère, et nous serons sauvés."

"Il y a presque zéro chance que cela arrive."

Sena et Monta déglutirent alors qu'ils voyaient le gars de la piscine poser le café d'Hiruma sur un plateau à côté de lui. Quand le gars de la piscine se prit le même regard, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, bousculant un client et l'un des maître nageurs.

"Ouais, zéro chance max."


	5. Le Strip 50C à l'ombre

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Strip *50°C à l'ombre*

* * *

Hiruma aimait les jeux. Il aimait les expressions qu'elle prenait quand elle était fâchée, quand elle était très en colère, quand elle était gênée et quand elle espérait secrètement qu'il la touche. La seule chose qui l'amusait par-dessus tout était qu'elle croyait sincèrement être en contrôle de la situation. Elle était intelligent et avait de la ressource, il lui devait bien ça, mais des fois elle pouvait être franchement naïve quant à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'elle l'accompagne pour vendre le camion mais quand il la laissa retourner dans sa chambre à l'hôtel il réalisa que d'être en contrôle était important pour Mamori. Alors il la laissa le croire parce que c'était bien plus marrant de manipuler tout ce beau monde dans l'ombre.

Se débarrasser du foutu coach avait été facile. Alors que le groupe rentrait du marchand de voitures d'occas au Strip de Las Vegas, Hiruma glissa à Doburoku un billet de cent dollars. Le taxi n'arrivait pas assez vite pour le vieux sensei, qui baragouinait une histoire de happy hour dans un club de strip-tease en ville.

Les fichus minus les avaient lâchés. Hiruma pouvait voir qu'ils avaient des réminiscences de la Marche de la Mort. Alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre le Strip, Sena et Monta n'arrêtèrent pas d'échanger des regards douloureux tandis que Mamori leur parlait joyeusement de telle ou telle anecdote qu'elle lisait dans son guide touristique. Lorsqu'ils eurent passer le premier bloc et s'étaient arrêtés au à Bonanza, le Plus Grand Gift Shop au Monde, les fichus minus semblaient sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que Mamori ne pouvait pas les voir, Hiruma les vit sortir en douce du magasin et se ruer dans l'hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue. Sans doute pour monter sur la montagne russe qui tournicotait autour et à travers l'hôtel.

"On dirait bien qu'on nous a lâchés," dit-elle en rejoignant Hiruma à la caisse.

"Parle pour toi, putain d'manager. On _t'a _lâché. C'est toi qui a dit :"rentrons à l'hôtel à pied"," il l'imitait en prenant une voix haut perché.

"Je ne parle pas comme ça," elle fronça son nez et chercha dans son sac son porte-monnaie pour payer ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les rayons, mais Hiruma la devança. Il paya le cassier pour ses trucs, un paquet de chewing-gum et un café glacé.

"Merci."

"Hum," marmonna-t-il en récupérant sa monnaie.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long du Strip quand elle s'arrêta pour regarder ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la route. C'était une chapelle et assis à l'arrière d'une vieille décapotable un couple écoutait un pasteur qui se penchait par la fenêtre de la chapelle. Le couple s'embrassa et puis s'en alla.

"C'est un putain de mariage à la Vegas !" Hiruma éclata d'un rire hystérique alors que Mamori lui lançait un regard peu aimable.

"Je trouve ça romantique. En un sens," sourit Mamori alors que le couple de jeunes mariés passés à côté d'eux dans leur voiture.

"Je trouve ça à vomir si tu continues à dire des inepties pareilles, putain d'manager."

"Tu n'as pas entendu parler du coup de foudre ? Voir ton véritable amour dans une pièce bondée et savoir que ce sera la personne avec qui tu passeras tes jours ?" Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur alors qu'elle regardait disparaître au loin la décapotable. Hiruma repensa à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient engueulés à Deimon.

"Non," dit-il laconiquement en sirotant son café glacé. Il n'y avait pas de coup de foudre pour lui. S'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle, il n'aurait pas pu se plaire à la connaitre d'abord. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence confortable. Mamori avait le nez plongé dans son guide et Hiruma était content juste en la regardant. De temps à autre, elle trouvait une anecdote amusante et la lisait à haute voix, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse. Il faillit avaler de travers tout de même quand elle lui annonça qu'en moyenne 315 mariages étaient célébrés par jour à Las Vegas.

"Pfiou, il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui," dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, avant de sourire triomphalement en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle accrocha ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une grosse barrette. "C'est un peu mieux," dit-elle en s'éventant du guide touristique, alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Hiruma vida d'une traite son verre puis enleva le couvercle et prit un glaçon.

"N'ais pas peur," dit-il d'un air calme alors qu'il posait le glaçon sur sa nuque dégagée. Elle soupira et ne put pas empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sensation de fraîcheur alors qu'il frottait le glaçon sur sa nuque et ses épaules en petits cercles concentriques.

"C'est génial," dit-elle en soupirant de nouveau. Hiruma glissa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et laissa ce qu'il restait du glaçon glisser avec dextérité dans son décolleté. Mamori retint un cri.

"Oups. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider," Hiruma essaya de mettre la main dans son débardeur pour récupérer le glaçon mais Mamori poussa sa main.

"Tu l'as fait exprès," dit-elle alors qu'il éclatait d'un rire de maniaque. Elle glissa sa main dans son débardeur pour récupérer le bout de glace. "Je crois que ça a fondu." Elle regarda son visage souriant.

"Tu veux que je le refasse ?" Il la regarda prendre une minute pour réfléchir aux conséquences d'Hiruma faisant tomber un glaçon dans son décolleté par une chaleur de 50°C.

"Oui, pourquoi pas." Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre le Strip. Il prit un autre glaçon et se mit à le frotter sur sa nuque dégagée. Ce nouveau jeu était dès lors, sans doute possible, son jeu préféré de tous les temps. Quand il aura une minute il essaiera de trouver un meilleur nom que "le Slalom du Glaçon dans les Nibards".

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Le Strip de Las Vegas est un endroit iconique de la ville et vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur le sujet en allant voir la page Wikipedia attitrée en français à cette adresse : fr . wikipedia wiki / Las _ Vegas _ Strip (retirez les espaces). Le titre original de ce chapitre est "120 Degrees in the Shade" et pour info en Amérique les températures sont exprimées en degrés Fahrenheit et 120 fait plus ou moins référence à 50 degrés celsius, d'où ma traduction. Si ça vous semble impossible, dites vous juste que c'est une température étouffante et que Las Vegas est en plein désert du Nevada. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	6. Les Magasins Une drôle de sensation

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les Magasins *Une drôle de sensation*

* * *

L'ironie de la situation n'était pas perdue pour Hiruma. Il savait que l'Art Plastique était l'une de ses matières favorites même si elle n'était pas doué. Ses horribles gribouillages étaient une perpétuelle source d'amusement pour lui mais elle essayait malgré ça de s'améliorer. Sa connaissance de la composition et de la théorie l'impressionnaient tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans le musée.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'utiliser les aides auditifs puisque Mamori était déjà familière avec les artistes présentés dans les galeries et racontait deux trois petites choses sur eux alors qu'ils regardaient les différentes toiles. Il connaissait lui aussi les artistes présentés mais il aimait juste l'écouter parler. Toutes ces connaissances artistiques et pourtant elle n'avait que des mauvaises notes en arts plastiques. Hiruma nota mentalement d'avoir une discussion avec son prof de retour au Japon. Ils revinrent sur le Strip au moment où les fontaines chantantes allaient rentrer en action et décidèrent de rester pour les regarder.

"Je pensais que les fontaines étaient splendides de nuit mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elles seraient aussi belles de jour," dit Mamori alors qu'ils regardaient le spectacle. Il se fichait un peu de le revoir puisque de le voir la veille au soir en arrivant lui avait suffi. Hiruma prit cette opportunité pour la regarder au lieu des fontaines tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait du spectacle. Les mots de la chanson que jouaient les fontaines se mirent à résonner dans sa tête.

Il fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum. Il avait brusquement perdu toute sa saveur. Il trouva une poubelle non loin et le cracha dedans. Regardant de nouveau les fontaines, il mit un nouveau chewing-gum dans sa bouche et mâcha d'un air résolu.

MERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRDE !

Il allait avoir cette foutue chanson dans la tête toute la journée.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?" Elle se tourna vers lui une fois que le spectacle fut terminé, les yeux souriant en attendant sa réponse.

"Je ne sais pas. Allons faire les magasins." Dit-il avec un rictus mièvre au possible.

"Oh ! Très bonne idée. Il y a un grand centre commercial dans l'hôtel en face."

MEEERRRRDE ! Elle avait pas saisi. Il s'était ouvertement foutu de sa tronche et elle avait pas saisi. La dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaite faire c'était les magasins avec elle, une véritable torture pour lui. Cette journée ressemblait lentement à sa propre version de l'enfer et dire qu'il avait cru une fois que l'enfer était un endroit sympa.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elles plairont à Sena ?" Ils étaient entrés dans un magasin quand elle avait vu des sandales dans la vitrine qu'elle voulait voir de plus près. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle son avis ? Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de savoir ce qui plaira à Sena, mais il pouvait deviner que le fichu minus n'aimera pas celles-là à coup sûr.

"Elles sont parfaites," répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la tronche de Sena quand elle les lui offrirait.

"Je le pense aussi ! Je vais voir s'ils ont sa pointure," annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant pour trouver une vendeuse. Lui trouva une poubelle pour cracher son chewing-gum et en mâcher un nouveau par la suite. Le paquet de chewing-gum devait être périmé parce que chaque nouveau chewing-gum qu'il prenait semblait perdre de sa saveur en un éclair. Il vit Mamori à l'autre bout du magasin regarder des rangées de chaussures de femmes en attendant que revienne la vendeuse. Alors qu'il prenait place sur un banc dans le magasin, il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer le couple de vieux assis à côté de lui ainsi que la conversation qu'ils avaient.

"Je t'ai dit de prendre les orthopédiques. Elles soutiennent mieux la voûte plantaire."

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont elles serrent mes chevilles."

"Alors prends la taille au-dessus."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrai la taille au-dessus ? Je connais déjà ma pointure. J'ai la même depuis 50 ans."

"Parce que des fois les orthopédiques taillent petit."

"Alors pourquoi diable mettre une pointure dessus si c'est pas la bonne ?"

"C'est plutôt une déduction logique."

"C'est pour ça que je prends ces pompes. Tu demandes une pointure et c'est celle que tu as. C'est pas une déduction logique ça peut-être ?"

Et la conversation du couple de vieux continua, à tel point qu'Hiruma était prêt à sortir son flingue et à tirer en l'air quand Mamori apparut à ses côtés.

"Ils n'ont pas sa pointure."

"Dommage." Alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, le couple de vieux était toujours en train de se chamailler et Hiruma eut l'idée de passer son flingue au vieux pour que le gars puisse mettre un terme à sa misère mais il se retint.

Ils firent plusieurs magasins et Hiruma remarqua que tout ce qu'elle choisissait ou lui demandait son avis sur était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne sortait jamais des magasins avec quelque chose pour elle. Elle n'avait pas accumulé beaucoup de sacs mais avait combiné la majorité dans un très grand, n'empêche que le fait qu'elle ne s'achetait rien pour elle le tracassait.

"Pourquoi tu ne te cherches pas quelque chose de sympa à porter ce soir," dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans un magasin de fringues.

"J'ai déjà quelque chose pour ce soir. Je pensais à trouver quelque chose pour Suzuna," dit-elle en parcourant les rayonnages.

"Essaye un truc. Tu pourrais l'aimer, qui sait." Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître totalement indifférent sous son regard circonspect en soufflant une autre bulle.

"Tu veux que j'essaye des trucs ?"

"Ouais," il haussa les épaules avant de faire éclater la bulle. Mamori sourit puis s'empara d'une robe qui avait attiré son attention.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ceci ?" Elle lui montra ce qu'il pensait être la plus sexy des petites robes noires qu'il ait jamais vu. Décolleté plongeant, dos-nu et courte. Quelque chose que Suzuna avait dit plus tôt dans la journée lui revint en mémoire et Hiruma avala un autre chewing-gum sans saveur.

"Ouais. Ce que tu veux," dit-il d'un ton froid, concentrant tous ses efforts pour paraître nonchalant, tandis que ses yeux scannaient le magasin pour trouver une alternative adéquate. Il trouva juste ce qu'il lui fallait dans le coin des soldes.

"Et celle-là ?" Il lui montra une robe longue aux motifs floraux, avec des manches en mousseline, et du tissu froncé jusqu'au menton.

"Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu vieux jeu ?" Remarqua-t-elle en regardant la robe qu'il lui présentait. Certes, il trouvait que ça faisait plus habit de clown travesti qu'autre chose. Mais s'il avait le choix entre ça et la jolie robe, il préférait qu'elle ressemble à un clown travesti. Il s'amuserait plus à la voir ridicule qu'à regarder d'autres hommes bavaient sur elle toute la soirée.

"Je pense que je vais essayer la noire," dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage.

"Fais ta vie," il haussa les épaules en reposant l'habit de clown et en la suivant vers les cabines d'essayage.

Il prit un autre chewing-gum en s'asseyant pour l'attendre à côté d'un homme d'un certain âge qui tenait un sac à main.

"Alors vous êtes ici avec votre petite amie ?" L'homme se pencha vers lui. Hiruma le regarda d'un air bizarre et puis souffla une bulle. "Je suis venu avec ma femme. Elle prend une éternité dans ces magasins," continua l'homme mais Hiruma l'ignora.

"Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" La femme de l'homme sortit de la cabine dans la même mocheté qu'Hiruma venait juste de montrer à Mamori. Il était incrédule et les yeux exhorbités, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la robe soit encore plus moche une fois portée. Il crut qu'il allait devenir aveugle rien qu'en regardant la dame.

"C'est bien. Très très bien. Bon on peut y aller ?" L'homme adressa un regard douloureux à Hiruma tandis que son épouse retourner se changer, lançant un "j'arrive" par-dessus son épaule. Hiruma se leva, se dirigea vers la cabine qu'occupait Mamori, et tapa contre la paroi.

"Fichue Manager, je vais faire un tour au magasin de sports. Rejoins-moi là-bas," lui dit-il.

"Mais tu ne veux pas voir si la robe me va ?"

"Pas vraiment," il pouvait déjà voir chaque courbe de son corps remplir la robe dans son esprit.

"Attends, je viens avec toi," le héla-t-elle mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

Il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt dans le magasin de sport, parce que tout ce qu'ils auraient qui l'intéresserait plus ou moins ce serait des fusils de chasse et il en avait plein à la maison. Mais il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce magasin en vitesse. Il avait l'impression d'être en surcharge sensorielle. Tout était amplifié, les sons étaient plus forts, les couleurs étaient plus fortes, les inconnus lui adressaient la parole et son chewing-gum avait un goût de merde. Il erra jusqu'à trouver une poubelle dans laquelle cracher le bout de plastique sans goût que certains appelaient sucrerie. Quand il leva les yeux, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant une bijouterie.

"Putain d'manager," grommela-t-il en passant la porte.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel dans un silence inconfortable. Il se disait qu'elle était plutôt fâchée qu'il l'ait laissé en plan au beau milieu du magasin de vêtements mais en même temps il ne lui avait offert aucune explication. Il avait juste réalisé quelque chose à la dure et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à en parler avec elle là tout de suite. Ils se tenaient loin l'un de l'autre dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel et alors que les portes allaient se fermer un jeune couple accourut. Mamori appuya sur le bouton pour garder les portes ouvertes et elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

"Merci," le couple échangea des sourires avec Mamori et l'homme appuya sur le bouton de leur étage avant de mettre son bras autour de la femme et de la serrer contre lui. Ils se firent un câlin au beau milieu de l'ascenseur avec Mamori et Hiruma de chaque côté. Hiruma les ignorait alors qu'il faisait éclater une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum. Son chewing-gum avait encore perdu tout son goût aussi plongea-t-il sa main dans sa poche pour réaliser que le paquet était vide. Quand il leva les yeux il réalisa que le couple s'était mis à s'embrasser.

Ce qui commençait comme un petit bécot de rien du tout était rapidement passé en roulage de pelle en bonne et due forme lorsque le couple atteignit leur étage. Lui et Mamori faisaient de leur mieux pour faire style qu'il ne se passait rien. Il pouvait dire quand il lui jeta un regard à la dérobée qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de mal que lui à faire comme si de rien n'était puisqu'il la voyait rougir constamment. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le couple s'en alla, et ils furent de nouveau seuls.

Il avait été seul avec elle pour presque toute la journée. Il ne savait pas quand cela se reproduirait une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvriront et qu'ils se sépareront pour que chacun retourne dans sa chambre. Avec cette seule pensée à l'esprit il combla l'espace entre eux en se saisissant d'elle par le bras et en l'entraînant dans un long baiser passionné. Il tint délicatement l'arrière de sa tête de sa main libre tandis qu'elle tenait des deux mains les sacs de course. Le baiser s'adoucit alors qu'il se sentait apaisé. Les couleurs étaient filtrées désormais, tous les sons étaient repartis dans le fond, et alors que leurs langues se mêlaient il pouvait sentir ses papilles revenir à la vie.

Il la relâcha quand ils arrivèrent à leur étage et que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Elle cligna des paupières en levant les yeux d'un air curieux pour fouiller dans son regard émeraude pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer. Il bloqua les portes de la main pour ne pas qu'elles se referment et lui permit de sortir de l'ascenseur avant lui.

"Hé," l'interpella-t-il et elle se retourna pour voir qu'il était toujours dans l'ascenseur. Il mit la main dans sa poche arrière de jean et en sortit une longue boite rectangulaire en velours qu'il lui lança. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant avant qu'elle n'arrive en un tour de main à la rattraper au vol, ayant mis tous les sacs dans une main pour ce faire, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referme.

Appuyant sur le bouton du lobby, Hiruma sortit de sa poche le paquet vide de chewing-gum et se sourit à lui-même. L'ironie de la situation l'avait poursuivie tout du long. Probablement avant même qu'ils n'arrivent en Amérique, et peut-être même avant qu'elle ne devienne manager de l'équipe. C'était juste trop nouveau pour lui pour qu'il l'analyse maintenant, surtout sans chewing-gum, mais il devait au moins admettre en son âme et conscience que Mamori Anezaki était la bonne.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai édité ce chapitre vis-à-vis de mon post original sur LiveJournal afin de suivre les règles qui interdisent toute parole de chanson copyrightée. Je pense que ça se lit mieux avec les paroles, alors si vous voulez les lire rendez-vous sur mon compte LJ.**

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai découvert et lu cette fanfiction sur LiveJournal alors je ne sais pas si sans les paroles cette histoire a autant de sens que ça mais voilà. Ce chapitre a été originellement posté sur le LJ de icyblu24 et c'est le post numéro 3343 (l'adresse ne veut pas s'afficher donc voilà****) mais voici les paroles de la chanson, "One" de A Chorus Line, traduites pour vous comme elles apparaissent dedans. Bonne lecture !**

_**Un moment en sa présence et tu peux oublier le reste**_

_**Car cette fille n'a pas son pareil, fils !**_

_**Oooh ! Soupir ! Donne-lui ton attention**_

_**Dois-je vraiment préciser que c'est la bonne !**_

_**Elle entre dans une pièce et tu sais qu'elle est **_  
_**très rare, très unique, **_  
_**péripatétique, poétique et chic**_

_**Elle entre dans une pièce et tu sais **_  
_**de sa pose exaspérante, de son air singulier **_  
_**que c'est une fille particulière**_

_**Une drôle de sensation, chaque petit pas qu'elle fait**_

_**Une combinaison attrayant, chaque mouvement qu'elle fait**_

_**Un sourire et soudain personne d'autre ne conviendra**_

_**Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais esseulé avec telle beauté**_


	7. La Table de Black Jack Monsieur Magie

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Table de Black Jack *Monsieur Magie*

* * *

Les sentiments y étaient. Ils y étaient depuis un moment juste sous la surface de la frustration et de l'irritation qu'il faisait toujours poindre en elle à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était devenue si douée à se concentrer uniquement sur les sentiments négatifs qu'il faisait fleurir en elle, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il était compliqué et aimait le combat cérébral qu'ils avaient. Pourtant, pour la première fois, elle commençait à voir à travers ça et ça l'amenait à espérer bien plus.

L'espoir qui avait commencé à germer dans son cœur pendant leur balade sur le Strip avait failli mourir quand il l'avait laissé en plan dans la cabine d'essayage du magasin de vêtements. Le silence déplaisant qui les avait suivi en rentrant à l'hôtel avait presque été de trop à supporter pour Mamori qui semblait avoir enfin fait craquer sa coquille dure. Quand il l'avait embrassé, tout avait changé. L'urgence qu'elle sentait dans ses lèvres l'avait surprise au départ, mais dès que le baiser s'était adouci et que leurs langues s'étaient mêlées, elle avait senti l'espoir s'égayer comme des papillons dans son ventre.

Elle descendait dans l'ascenseur en portant sur elle la robe rouge qu'elle avait si soigneusement sorti de sa valise ce matin. Alors que Suzuna bavardait joyeusement à ses côtés, Mamori jouait d'un air absent avec le collier de perles qu'Hiruma lui avait offert. Leur dernier baiser dans l'ascenseur était imprimé dans son cerveau. La pensée de le revoir ainsi que son expression lorsqu'il la verrait dans sa robe et portant le collier et les boucles d'oreille assorties qu'il lui avait donné l'a faisait sourire.

"Mamo-nee, tu penses qu'on devrait commencer par quoi ?" Suzuna la sortit de ses pensées.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai potassé ce livre sur le craps. Ça pourrait être bien pour commencer." Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Suzuna que la jeune fille lui rendit, puis laissa ses mains retomber lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Le voilà, l'instant de vérité. Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui sourire ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait sa main et l'amènerait quelque part pour l'embrasser tout son saoul et lui dire combien elle était jolie ?

Tandis que Mamori sortait de l'ascenseur avec Suzuna, toute l'équipe fonça sur elle pour lui dire combien elle était jolie. Tout le monde sauf celui dont elle cherchait le plus l'attention, le capitaine de l'équipe. Elle sourit gentiment et remercia chacun d'eux pour leurs compliments alors qu'elle jetait un regard circulaire à la dérobée pour essayer de faire signe au quarterback. Yukimitsu avait été chargé de distribuer les jetons et l'argent entre eux tous.

Pas une fois Hiruma ne la regarda pendant qu'il aboyait des ordres à ses troupes et qu'ils s'éparpillaient dans le casino. Pas un sourire, pas un clin d'œil, pas même un geste de la tête pour remarquer qu'elle était là. Si ce n'était pas pour les coups d'œil flatteurs de ceux qui l'entouraient elle aurait pu croire qu'un gros pustule lui avait poussé sur le nez depuis qu'il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt à l'ascenseur.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une mission à accomplir : gagner 200 000 dollars pour rembourser les dettes de Doburoku-sensei. Elle savait aussi bien que tout le monde que quand il était dans cet état esprit rien n'importait plus que de gagner. Maintenant elle était invisible à ses yeux parce que sa présence n'était pas utile. Mamori se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle regardait Hiruma se dirigeait vers la table de black jack. Ça aurait pu être plus facile s'il ne semblait pas sortir tout juste d'une publicité pour Armani avec son costume noir brillant et sa chemise en argent.

En un mot, elle était fâchée. Énervée presque, mais surtout fâchée. Elle était à côté de la table de craps et regardait le blond à l'allure impassible siroter son café à la table de black jack non loin. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction quand il posa ses paris et regarda ses cartes. Elle le regarda empiler avec soin ses jetons en petites piles bien nettes devant lui. Parfois il faisait rebondir un jeton sur la table qui retournait alors dans le tas.

S'était-elle trompée sur le baiser ? Elle le compara mentalement à celui de la nuit précédente dans sa chambre. Ce baiser-là avait été plein de désir inassouvi. Il avait failli faire ressortir les sentiments qu'elle gardait secret depuis tout ce temps. Le baiser dans l'ascenseur avait été différent. Elle avait senti qu'il se retenait et elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ou du moins croyait le savoir.

"Madame, c'est à vous," le donneur poussa les dés vers elle.

"Ah bon ? D'accord," elle prit les dés avec réluctance et les lança à travers la table de craps.

"Sept ! Tout le monde est gagnant !" Alors que les exclamations fusaient, le donneur poussa de nouveau les dés vers elle. Elle les prit, fit un autre sept et tout le monde fit exploser sa joie à nouveau.

"Mamo-nee ! Tu te débrouilles bien !" S'exclama Suzuna alors que les gens commençaient à affluer. Elle fit deux autres sept, puis un autre chiffre, avant de l'obtenir de nouveau, finissant donc son tour. Les dés furent passés à l'homme placé à sa gauche.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous me faire cette faveur et souffler sur les dés ?"

"Souffler sur les dés ?" Elle regarda l'homme d'un air curieux et il lui sourit.

"Bien sûr, pour la chance," répondit-il. Elle coula un regard à la table de black jack où Hiruma était, espérant capter son attention, mais sans succès.

"D'accord," elle sourit en haussant les épaules puis se pencha et souffla sur les dés que tenait l'homme. Il fit un sept et tout le monde applaudit mais son attention était de nouveau attirée par la table de black jack où quelque chose s'agitait dans son ventre. Elle le regarda retourner les cartes et faire de plus hautes piles de jetons. C'était comme regarder un magicien, le mouvement fluide de ses mains. Elle était attirée sans raison vers lui et il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux vers elle.

Elle regarda le donneur lui donner ses deux cartes. Le mouvement de ses mains quand il demandait une autre carte était une petite tape sur la table, à peine perceptible, mais le donneur ne le manquait jamais. Elle vit le donneur sourire et vit le sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit. Elle réalisa que le donneur était une femme et continua de les observer tandis qu'ils engageaient la conversation. Il bouscula ses jetons puis en fit rouler un entre ses doigts. Le vif souvenir de cette main magique enserrant délicatement son sein nu comme si c'était un oiseau lui vint à l'esprit mais le rire chaud de la donneuse de black jack la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

"Pourriez-vous souffler sur les dés, mademoiselle ?" Lui demanda un autre homme en se penchant sur la table.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas," répondit Mamori. Un autre sept et tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie sauf elle, trop occupée par ce qu'il se passait à la table de black jack.

La confusion était maintenant son tourmenteur tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de travers. Puis la pensée lui vint que son erreur avait été de croire qu'Hiruma faisait autre chose que de jouer avec elle. Il avait du prendre son pied en la voyant succombé à son charme de mauvais garçon et il devait sans doute s'en délecter en en parlant avec la charmante donneuse. Elle joua de nouveau avec son collier d'un air absent.

Pourquoi lui avait-il donné un cadeau aussi extravagant ? Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassé s'il comptait juste resté assis à l'ignorer toute la nuit ? Elle était tentée de rejoindre la table de black jack, de pousser toutes ces satanées piles de jetons et de lui demande une réponse. Mais la réalité est telle qu'il allait probablement se contenter de l'insulter, ou pire encore, de prétendre qu'elle n'était même pas là.

Aussi décida-t-elle de prétendre elle qu'il n'était pas là, juste à quelques mètres d'elle, à jouer joyeusement aux cartes. Tout le monde lui demandait de souffler sur les dés avant chaque tour et elle obligeait. Sauf lorsque ce fut au tour de Taki, qui pensait ne pas avoir besoin de chance, parce que les dieux lui souriaient. Quand il eut un 3 sur le premier jet, faisant perdre à tout le monde leurs gains, il reçu les plus menaçants des regards de toute la table.

Elle éclata de rire, elle fit des blagues, elle lança les dés et devint la belle du bal. Petit à petit elle oublia ses soucis et le blondinet assis à la table de black jack. Petit à petit elle se mit à s'amuser. Ce ne fut pas très long avant que de plus en plus de monde ne vienne la regarder jouer. Elle se débrouillait superbement, jusqu'au tour de Taki, et puis elle perdait la plupart de ses gains. Contrairement à la majorité à cette table, elle ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Taki en ne misant pas.

"Poupée, tu voudrais souffler sur les dés ?" Susurra un homme en glissant un bras sur ses épaules.

Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy et des lunettes de soleil. Le sourire qu'il portait, et le regard dans ses yeux, lui rappelait quelqu'un de plus sinistre. Ça l'embêtait qu'il ait des manières aussi cavalières avec elle. Tout le monde avait été respectueux, jusque là, mais cet homme dépassait les bords. Elle leva la main pour pousser la sienne de ses épaules.

De tous les instants où il aurait pu croiser son regard, pourquoi ça avait à être maintenant ? Sa main touchait celle de l'autre homme sur son épaule, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était s'immobiliser en voyant l'éclat qui passait dans les yeux d'Hiruma. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'énerver mais c'était ce qu'elle avait obtenu. La rage contenue dans ses yeux la blessait énormément et puis il détourna le regard. Elle poussa d'un air dégoûté la main du rustre.

"Vous auriez pu demander sans avoir besoin de faire ça," cracha-t-elle durement.

"Wow, ma p'tite dame. J'essaye juste d'être gentil, ok," gloussa l'homme tandis que Mamori s'en allait rejoindre Doburoku et Yukimitsu non loin de là.

L'homme fit un 2 dès le premier jet puis se tourna vers elle, toucha son chapeau, et sourit avant de s'éloigner. Le tour de Taki suivait et il fit un 3. Deux hommes quittèrent la table pour se mettre à genoux devant elle et la supplier de revenir à la table relancer les dés. Elle sourit à leur proposition mais déclina. Il fallait mieux qu'elle prenne les maigres gains qu'elle avait et passe son tour avant que quelqu'un ne se décide à battre Taki à son propre jeu.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la table de black jack mais Hiruma n'y officiait plus. Elle fut heureuse de remarquer que la charmante donneuse ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle souriait de l'extérieur, mais elle sentait la magie mourir en elle et l'espoir s'en aller.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai jamais joué au craps ni mis les pieds dans un casino mais j'espère avoir retranscrit correctement ce chapitre. Pour toute question quant à ce jeu, veuillez vous référer à la page Wikipedia en français de ce jeu qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans ma traduction. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	8. La Table de Craps La Chance doit être

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Table de Craps *La Chance doit être une dame*

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir de l'ascenseur. Les foutus minus avaient accaparés son attention tout du long en lui parlant de toutes les montagnes russes qu'ils avaient faites en un jour. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient à Disneyland et non pas sur le Strip de Las Vegas. Monta s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'une phrase et lui et la foutue crevette se cassant comme en transe, ça ça avait eu le mérite d'attiré son attention.

Il fut content de ne pas avoir fait gaffe à l'ascenseur en voyant brièvement Mamori tandis que l'équipe agglutinait autour d'elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si sublime, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul. Il se força à paraître impassible et distant. Ce qu'il avait à faire était bien trop important pour qu'il soit distrait par ses sentiments, et un coup d'œil fut tout ce dont sa mémoire photographique avait besoin.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés, dévoilant un joli cou qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Elle portait le collier et les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait offertes et la robe rouge devait être celle dont parlait Suzuna au petit-déjeuner. Il grava son image dans sa mémoire en se rendant à la table de black jack.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, compter les cartes n'est pas illégal. Utiliser des machines pour aider à compter, cacher des cartes dans sa manche ou sous la table, ça c'est illégal, mais compter les cartes rien que de mémoire est une qualité. Certainement mal vue dans les casinos de Las Vegas et célèbre pour attirer des ennuis à ceux qui en usent au Nevada.

C'est pourquoi il faut un certain haut niveau de concentration pour s'y risquer. On ne peut pas être trop cupide trop vite parce qu'il faut berner les donneurs, les caméras, les chefs de table, les senseurs électroniques aux tables de jeu, tout en gardant le compte. Il sirota son café, empila ses jetons et bloqua toute nuisance qui l'entourait. D'autres personnes vinrent s'asseoir : il garda un œil sur leurs mains, arrangea ses comptes vis-à-vis de la donne et plaça des enjeux minimes.

Alors qu'il jouait black jack sur black jack il entendit les exclamations s'élever depuis la table de craps mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le craps était un jeu qui reposait beaucoup sur la chance. Un jet de dés pouvait tout signifier, et statistiquement parlant, il était du côté du casino. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle existait, la chance était quelque chose sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas tout jouer.

"Wow, cette table de craps doit être en feu ce soir."

"On dirait bien que c'est la dame en rouge qui est en feu."

"Tu veux dire la dame chance. Je pense que je vais aller voir un peu ce qu'il en retourne."

Hiruma regarda d'un air absent les trois hommes se lever et se diriger vers la table de craps. Alors que la mer de spectateurs s'écartait une fraction de seconde, il vola un deuxième coup d'œil. La voir souffler sur les dés de quelqu'un pour de la chance devait être l'image la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu. Il la rangea dans son esprit et puis se concentra de nouveau sur son jeu.

Le chef de table s'approcha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la donneuse. Hiruma se prépara à sortir son faux passeport mais tandis que le chef de table se retirait la donneuse se tourna vers lui en souriant.

"Alors d'où venez-vous ?"

Alors c'était comme ça qu'ils allaient le jouer. Ils étaient sur son dos très vite et ça ne le surprit pas vraiment, c'était Vegas tout de même, donc il s'était attendu à ce que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

"Du Japon," dit-il d'un ton laconique en gagnant une fois de plus.

"J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas. J'ai entendu dire que c'était très beau. De quelle ville ou de quelle partie du Japon venez-vous exactement ?" Elle continua de sourire et cette fois elle battit même des paupières. Essayait-elle de flirter ? Il devait se retenir d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque parce qu'il ne comptait faire peur à personne. Au lieu de ça il sourit largement, montrant les dents.

"Vos tentatives pour me distraire échouent misérablement parce que je suis capable de marcher et de mâcher du chewing gum en même temps," il but d'une traite le reste de son café puis mit un chewing gum dans sa bouche.

"Vous savez qu'ils pourront toujours vous demander de partir." Malgré son sourire démoniaque, la donneuse continuait de sourire. Les employées des casinos de Las Vegas étaient imperturbables. Ils devaient l'être de toute façon puisque seuls les meilleurs survivaient et pour survivre il fallait pouvoir lire un joueur.

"Je doute qu'ils le feront tout de suite," Hiruma bouscula ses jetons et en fit rouler un sur ses doigts. "Vous voyez, je peux vous parler, mâcher du chewing gum et jouer avec ce jeton tout en gagnant encore une fois." Hiruma sourit tandis que la donneuse éclatait d'un rire franc.

"Vous devriez faire attention, parce que j'ai tendance à craquer sur les punks," roucoula la donneuse alors qu'elle lui donnait de nouvelles cartes.

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ? Trouvez-vous un punk, merde." Il détestait les groupies mais savait que cette donneuse n'en était pas une. Il y avait une méthode dans ce qu'elle disait et son flirt était si amusant qu'il décida de jouer le jeu. Au moins ça l'aiderait à ne pas être tenté de regarder la table de craps à chaque fois qu'il entendait des applaudissements.

"Ces dés doivent être pipés. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avec une telle veine !" Un gars vint s'asseoir à la table à côté d'Hiruma.

"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici et non pas là-bas ?" Remarqua en riant la donneuse.

"J'attends que ça revienne au tour de la dame en rouge. Même si elle souffle sur les dés de tout le monde, sauf d'un perdant, je gagne deux fois plus lorsque c'est elle qui lance." Le gars misa une misère. Les nouvelles de la table de craps avaient envahi la bulle d'Hiruma et sa curiosité était piquée. Oui et pourtant il gardait son attention concentrée sur les cartes devant lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour l'entendre rire. Le son mélodique de sa voix flottait de la table de craps jusqu'à son siège. Cela rendait l'image d'elle à côté de lui encore plus vive dans son esprit. Il perdit exprès les cinq mains suivantes, satisfait rien qu'en l'entendant rire et blaguer avec la foule. Au moins elle s'amusait et ça le faisait franchement sourire.

"Bon, cette table est foutue, et on dirait bien que c'est bientôt au tour de la dame," le gars récupéra ses jetons et partit à la table de craps. Quand la foule s'écarta de nouveau, il se prépara à jeter un autre coup d'œil furtif mais il n'était pas prêt pour ce qu'il vit.

Tous les éclats de rires et les blagues qu'il avait entendu en restant assis à imaginer son sourire à fossettes n'avaient été qu'une ruse. La voilà : l'image même de la tristesse et Hiruma savait instantanément que c'était à cause de lui. Ce n'était décidément pas à cause de l'andouille qui avait glissé un bras autour de ses épaules, de ça il en était sûr. C'était la putain d'manager, elle savait comment se débrouiller seule, et il ne se serait jamais inquiété pour ça. Il était bien plus inquiet en ce qui le concernait quand il était autour d'elle.

Il n'avait jamais voulu que ses actions l'attristent et il croyait qu'elle au moins saisirait ses intentions pour ce qu'elles étaient. Mais visiblement non, et ça le fâchait au plus haut point. Sa colère était dirigée contre lui parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair et que maintenant elle était triste. Alors que leurs yeux se croisèrent il eut l'impression que ces océans bleu saphir regardaient directement le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait.

Elle devait savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre sentimental. Il n'allait pas se pâmer devant elle et tomber à ses pieds comme tous les autres. Bien qu'il aimait sa beauté tout autant qu'un autre, si elle cherchait quelqu'un pour la câliner, elle était mal tombée. Elle serait mieux avec le cow-boy qu'avec un démon tel que lui pour commencer. Merde, l'idée lui avait même traversé l'esprit de sortir son portable et de prendre une photo pour son petit livre.

"Alors c'est là votre faiblesse. Dame Chance en personne," sourit la donneuse.

"Je n'ai pas de faiblesse," il la fixa durement en rassemblant ses jetons. "Et s'il demande, vous pourrez le lui dire." Hiruma se leva de table et s'éloigna pour trouver un autre donneur de black jack moins bavard. Il avait une mission à accomplir après tout.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Si certains sortent ou boivent lorsqu'ils sont contents, moi je traduis. J'espère que c'est un passe-temps sain qu'en pensez-vous ? Je voudrais remercier yune-chan66 pour sa review qui m'a vraiment beaucoup plus, mais aussi vous tous qui me lisez en silence. Merci ! Et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	9. La Piscine II Regard vers le ciel

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Piscine II *Regard vers le ciel*

* * *

"Où est le gamin ?" Un garde demanda dans un talkie-walke.

"A côté de la piscine," fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

M. Big sourit en prenant son ascenseur personnel avec la sécurité de l'hôtel. Cela faisait longtemps. Il se demandait comment le gamin allait l'accueillir et il pouvait déjà entendre son ton sardonique dans son oreille. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu quatre ans de cela mais ça s'était passé sur le terrain du gamin mais maintenant ils étaient sur le sien. Il possédait la moitié des casinos du Strip et quelques autres de par le monde. Il avait fait des affaires plutôt douteuses et traité avec des gens peu recommandables de son temps mais ce gamin arrivait quand même à désarçonner un homme de sa stature.

"J'ai besoin que vous restiez tous hors de vue pendant que j'ai une conversation privée avec le gamin," dit M. Big alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur avec la sécurité.

"Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous avons reçu des rapports comme quoi le gamin serait armé," M. Big se tourna pour faire face au chef de la sécurité qui n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et lui fit un sourire affable.

"Je n'ai pas peur du gamin, mais vous devriez." Il se tourna et continua de se diriger vers la piscine tandis que la sécurité le suivait en gardant ses distances.

La piscine était totalement déserte à l'exception d'un grand blond aux cheveux en piques, qui soufflait une bulle de chewing gum, et regardait le ciel alors qu'il se tenait au bord de l'eau.

"Cela fait longtemps, Youichi," M. Big sourit tandis que le gamin se tournait de la même manière nonchalante qu'il arborait au collège.

"Je me demandais quand t'allais te pointer," le grand blond affichait une attitude défiante, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume brillant.

Un contraste saisissant avec la silhouette impeccable de M. Big dans son costume fait sur mesure. Alors qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre, M. Big remarqua qu'Hiruma avait grandi et s'était étoffé pendant les quatre ans où il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était toujours un garçon maigrichon mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait fait de la muscu et s'y était mis sérieusement. Est-ce que le gamin était devenu un homme pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné ?

"Si tu voulais mon attention, je peux penser à une centaine d'autres façons de l'avoir que je peux te recommander," dit d'un ton égal M. Big en s'approchant d'Hiruma.

"Je ne cherchais pas à avoir ton attention."

"Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment pouvoir débarquer ici et me prendre 200 000 dollars sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?"

"C'était du 50/50." Hiruma lui servit son sourire de maniaque.

"Les caméras étaient braquées sur toi dès l'instant où tu es apparu sur le parking."

"Tu es un homme occupé : j'aurais cru que tu avais autre chose à faire qu'à regarder des vidéos de surveillance."

"C'est pourquoi j'ai fait circuler ta photo dans tous mes casinos. Mon personnel sait que dès que tu mets le pied quelque part ils doivent me prévenir sur-le-champ." Il voulait vraiment virer ce sourire sadique du visage du gamin mais savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le faire sans vouloir en parler là maintenant.

"Ke ke ke. Je suis si célèbre que ça, foutu parrain ?" Ce caquètement démoniaque lui rappela ce petit garçon aux allures de démon qu'il avait connu jadis.

"C'est le cas, foutu filleul," il sourit et pensa voir le regard du gamin s'adoucir quelque peu. Est-ce que le gamin se rappelait du bon vieux temps ? "Tu sais que tu aurais pu demander pour l'argent," continua-t-il.

"Où serait le plaisir dans tout cela ?" Le gamin eut un sourire en coin et il lui apparu épouvantable lorsque les vagues de la piscine éclairée se réverbéraient sur les traits du gamin. Il était un peu plus grand que lui désormais. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il devait baisser les yeux pour lui parler, pas les lever.

"Je suppose que tu as raison," il hocha la tête en croisant les bras et en se faisant plus grand pour montrer qui était le patron ici.

"Bon, tu vas me livrer aux autorités ?"

"Tu es fou ?" Il pouffa. "Au mieux tu auras une tape sur le poignet. Pendant ce temps, mon casino se prendra une amende salée et ma licence de jeu me sera retiré en attendant l'enquête. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de publicité pour 200 000 dollars mais je pense que tu le sais déjà."

"J'ai pesé le pour et le contre avant de venir." L'espièglerie du gamin n'avait pas de limites et ça le fit rire un peu que de voir ce qu'il avait proposé pour faire de l'ombre à son empire.

"Je te félicite de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux et on va faire une trêve. J'ai quelques conditions toutefois," dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus et en posant une main sur l'épaule du gamin. "Tout d'abord, tu ne mets plus les pieds dans un casino de Las Vegas avant d'avoir légalement 21 ans."

"J'y penserai," le gamin fit un rictus.

"Ensuite, si je te prends à compter les cartes à l'une de mes tables encore une fois, je m'assurerai que tu apprennes ce qu'il en coûte de faire ça à Vegas," il usa de sa voix la plus menaçante pour s'assurer d'être pris sérieusement.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça, ke ke ke." Menaçant aurait dû être le deuxième nom du gamin alors que les yeux vert foncé se moquaient de lui.

"Tu as fait de la musculation, n'est-ce pas ?" M. Big serra l'épaule du gamin alors qu'il riait un peu pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Un bruit les surprit tous deux et ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la piscine.

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester loin, bon sang," s'exclama M. Big alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses hommes tourne le coin pour se perdre en excuses mais c'était une vision en rouge qu'il vit à la place.

"Tu me suis maintenant, foutue manager ?"

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je t'ai vu partir après avoir endossé tes gains et puis j'ai vu la sécurité te suivre. J'ai juste ..." C'était à moitié les nerfs et à moitié la prudence qui la guidait tandis qu'elle s'approchait des deux hommes.

"Tu te faisais du putain d'mouron pour moi !" Le gamin éclata d'un rire historique jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal pendant que M. Big faisait un clin d'œil et souriait à la demoiselle rougissant à vue d'œil qui s'avançait dans la robe rouge qu'il avait trop souvent aperçu sur les moniteurs cette nuit.

"Tu ne nous présentes pas, Youichi ?"

"Foutue manager, je te présente le foutu parrain. Foutu parrain, je te présente la foutue manager."

"Je m'appelle Frank. Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle ... ?" Il prit sa main dans la sienne et elle rougit de plus belle.

"Anezaki. Mamori Anezaki," dit-elle. Alors qu'il lui faisait un baise-main, il souhaitait avoir trente ans de moins. La lumière de la piscine lui faisait comme une aura angélique telle une déesse descendue du ciel parmi les mortels. Il sourit et soutint son regard un peu plus longtemps, comme s'il en avait oublié la vraie raison de sa présence ici.

"Oh, avant que je n'oublie, tiens," M. Big relâcha sa main, prit une clé de chambre dans sa poche de poitrine et la tendit à Hiruma.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda le gamin avec la première expression surpris qu'il lui voyait depuis ... eh bien, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

"J'ai payé pour les chambres de votre groupe et je t'ai mis dans la suite princière. C'est moi qui paye alors n'hésite pas à tout charger sur la chambre."

"Tu peux te la garder ta suite," dit le gamin d'un air sobre alors qu'il lui rendait sa clé.

"Tu es sûr ? Il y a un jacuzzi de 48 jets sur le balcon où peuvent se baigner 6 personnes en même temps."

"Ça ira. Nous partons demain."

"J'ai déjà pris la liberté de faire monter tes bagages dans ta nouvelle chambre," il insista. C'était très frustrant de se voir refuser sa générosité quand il essayait vraiment d'être généreux de bon cœur.

"Tu veux dire que t'as fait bouger Cerberus ?" De nouveau le gamin avait l'air surpris. M. Big regarda précautionneusement le ciel dégagé pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de chance d'être touché par la foudre. C'était connu que la foudre aimait frapper près des piscines.

"Oui, j'ai dû descendre personnellement pour me charger de Cerberus," il éclata d'un rire sans joie en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le chien. Heureusement un gros chien en reconnaissait un autre instantanément. "Il a failli bouffer la main de l'un de mes employés." Le gamin éclata de nouveau de rire et M. Big oublia de lui dire que la thérapie de l'employé allait lui revenir chère. Le rire du gamin le rendait toujours nostalgique du bon vieux temps.

"Si tu ne la prends, moi je la prends," déclara la belle demoiselle.

"Tiens, tu peux l'avoir," le gamin lui donna la clé de chambre et elle sourit de manière extatique.

"Pour de vrai ?"

"Ouais." Les deux hommes regardèrent la demoiselle sauter de joie. Elle leur raconta joyeusement qu'elle allait trouver sa colocataire et qu'ensemble elles organiseraient la soirée pyjama de princesses du siècle. Les deux hommes sourirent alors qu'ils regardaient la demoiselle guillerette disparaître au coin.

"Et tu as dit à mon employée que tu n'avais pas de faiblesses," dit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Hiruma.

"C'est plutôt une plaie," le gamin fit un petit sourire.

"Laisse-moi parler au manager de l'hôtel et ils remettront tes affaires dans ta chambre en un temps record." Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. "Oui. Nancy, ramenez les affaires de M. Hiruma dans son ancienne chambre. Mesdemoiselles Anezaki et Taki auront la suite. Non, elles se chargeront de leurs bagages elles-même. Oui, dites aux filles de ne pas monter, il n'aura pas besoin de leurs services ce soir," il fit un clin d'œil et Hiruma eut un air dégoûté.

"Bon, le chien," il fit un signe de tête en direction du gamin. "Youichi, est-ce que tu veux que je monte récupérer Cerberus ?"

"Laisse-le là haut."

"Hein ? Avec elles ?"

"Il aime la foutue manager on dirait. Il lui sautera sur les genoux et la laissera le caresser, le foutu clebs." Un étrange rire émana du gamin et il pouvait voir que ce n'était pas le chien qui était dans ses pensées en ce moment.

"Tu rigoles."

"Non."

"Non, je veux dire Nancy," dit-il en adressant un regard triste au gamin. "Elle vient juste de me dire que ta chambre a déjà été donné à un walk-in."

"Quoi ?" Une autre expression de surprise passa sur ses traits. M. Big était tenté de commencer à réciter la Prière du Christ parce qu'il était presque sûr que le monde allait arriver à sa perte.

"Désolé, tiens," il sortit une autre clé de chambre de sa poche de poitrine.

"Tu avais un double ?"

"Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce que tu jettes la premières juste pour m'embêter," il sourit et reçu un sourire véritable en réponse.

"Tsss, foutu parrain."

"Tu as intérêt à monter avant les filles," dit-il en regardant le gamin s'éloigner sans se presser. "Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à ton père la prochaine fois que je le vois ?" Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

"Que dalle," lança le gamin par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il tournait au coin.

"Pardon Nancy ? Elle a fait quoi vous dites ?" Il pouffa de rire dans le combiné. "Non, ne vous embêtez pas à re-changer les noms. Laissez ça comme ça." Il sourit en raccrochant et en remettant le téléphone dans sa poche. Petit Youichi devenait grand, pensa-t-il en rentrant dans l'hôtel. S'il avait un galet plat, il ferait des ricochets sur la piscine.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Comme M. Big est plus âgé qu'Hiruma il a tendance à le tutoyer comme le font les grandes personnes. Et connaissant Hiruma et son manque de respect habituel il me semblait juste qu'il le tutoie en retour. Je travaille dans les hôtels donc pour moi certains termes n'ont pas besoin de traduction puisque c'est la norme : un walk-in pour information est une personne qui arrive dans un hôtel sans réservation. Et j'ai changé la "penthouse suite" en "suite princière" mais pour vous donner une idée c'est très très grand, vous verrez mieux dans le chapitre qui va suivre. Merci de me lire. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	10. La Chambre II Étanche

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Chambre II *Étanche*

* * *

Mamori resta bouche bée en poussant la porte de la suite princière. La suite avait une entrée en marbre qui menait dans un grand salon, complet avec son mini-bar plein, son home cinema de dernière génération et son somptueux mobilier. Elle pouvait entendre le tintamarre émanant du Strip à travers la porte entrouverte de la terrasse. Le jacuzzi attendra qu'elle ait posé ses affaires.

En arrivant dans la chambre elle vit que les bagages d'Hiruma ainsi que Cerberus étaient toujours là. Bien que le chien soit endormi avec des restes de côtes de bœuf empilés sur une assiette en argent devant son nez, elle se dit qu'Hiruma passerait d'une minute à l'autre récupérer ses affaires. Elle se demanda un instant si ça poserait un problème qu'Hiruma la trouve dans le jacuzzi lors de sa venue et se dit que tout compte fait il fallait mieux qu'elle attende pour en profiter.

Il était redevenu aussi indifférent qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle aurait pu être n'importe quel membre de l'équipe tout à l'heure à la piscine. Certes, elle était une membre de l'équipe mais elle croyait avoir quelque peu progressé dans leur relation ces derniers jours. Même si elle avait essayé toute la soirée de déceler le moindre signe de sa part, Hiruma était resté immuable. Qu'importe les films qu'elle s'était faite, ils semblaient aussi irréalisables que d'obtenir un sept à la table de craps pour ce pauvre Taki.

Se débarrassant de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et montant à quatre pattes sur le lit king size, elle se saisit du combiné et du menu du Room Service en même temps. Elle commanda tous les déserts du menu ainsi que toutes les entrées. Elle n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort toute la soirée mais plutôt dire au revoir à Las Vegas en grande pompe avec Suzuna. Une fois sa commande passée, elle s'étendit avec agitation sur la courte-pointe. Où était Suzuna ? Où mieux encore, quand Hiruma allait passer pour récupérer ses affaires ?

Elle fronça le nez, alors qu'elle entendait Cerberus renifler dans son sommeil. Elle voulait éviter tout embarras supplémentaire pour le reste du voyage mais en même temps elle voulait beaucoup essayer le jacuzzi. Sans y penser une minute de plus elle mit rapidement son maillot de bain. Qui y verrait à redire s'il venait chercher ses affaires pendant qu'elle serait en train de se détendre dans le jacuzzi ? Avec un peu de chance Suzuna serait alors arrivée et il serait probablement aussi impatient qu'elle de se casser de la chambre.

Elle passa dans le salon où elle alluma la télé et remarqua que la chambre avait une connexion satellitaire. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre comment marchait la télécommande mais elle trouva une chaîne musicale et monta le son. C'était une musique très à la Vegas qui l'aidait à oublier un certain démon. Ignorant l'alcool dans le mini-bar, elle se versa un verre de soda tout en fredonnant avant de sortir sur la terrasse. Dans un geste des plus nonchalants, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se mit à hurler.

"Merde ! C'est quoi ton putain d'problème, foutue manager ?" Le démon blond était en train de se détendre à l'autre bout du jacuzzi, la tête renversée, les yeux fermés et des écouteurs dans les oreilles pour son iPod, quand il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque à cause d'un cri suraigu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Je me détends. Putain, tout le foutu Strip t'a entendu gueuler. Tu m'as pété un tympan, merde," dit-il d'un ton irrité en enlevant ses écouteurs et en se fourrant un doigt dans l'oreille pour essayer d'arrêter le sifflement.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la suite, et comment t'es-tu procuré une clé au fait ?" Elle lui lança un regard noir tout en mettant son verre dans l'un des porte-gobelets qui entourait le jacuzzi.

"Le foutu parrain en avait une de rechange et ils ont déjà revendu ma putain d'chambre."

"Eh bien récupère-la !" Dit-elle d'un ton sévère et son attitude ne lui valut qu'un regard amusé de la part du quarterback.

"Calme-toi putain. J'attendais que tu te ramènes avec la Foutue Rollers pour avoir votre chambre," il avait pris le temps de s'expliquer, ce qui était une première en soi. Elle se détendit un peu et changea de ton.

"Suzuna devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour qu'elle sache où me trouver." C'étaient purement et simplement les faits mais le regard un brin amusé du quarterback se mua en un rictus sournois tandis qu'il se rasseyait confortablement en posant les bras sur le rebord du jacuzzi.

"Alors arrête de râler et viens."

"Pardon ?" Elle battit des paupières en sentant son corps se figer sur place, bien que l'air de la nuit à Las Vegas était toujours agréable même à cette heure. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'allongeait tandis qu'elle ouvrait plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien trouver pour le moucher.

"C'est putain d'évident que tu t'es pointé ici pour quelque chose," il semblait candide mais c'était toujours dur à dire avec Hiruma. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré comme s'il devinait la raison de son hésitation.

"Le jacuzzi est suffisamment grand pour nous deux. Tu peux rester de ton côté et moi du mien." Le léger trémolo qu'elle perçu dans sa voix la fit se sentir un peu ridicule. En regardant le jacuzzi, il était parfaitement plausible qu'elle reste d'un côté et lui de l'autre sans que quiconque se fasse de fausses idées.

"D'accord," dit-elle après mûre réflexion en se mordant la lèvre et en entrant lentement dans le jacuzzi. L'eau était un paradis de mousse et de bulles et elle sentit aussitôt la tension quitter son corps. Hiruma eut un rictus en tendant la main pour remettre ses écouteurs, mais la musique qui filtrait de la porte grande ouverte attira son attention.

"Est-ce que la musique vient de la suite ?"

"Oui, du home cinema. C'est génial, non ?" Elle sourit franchement, fière d'elle pour avoir trouver comment marchait la télé, mais son sourire se flétrit tandis qu'il se mettait à caqueter comme un dément.

"Ke ke ke ! Tu sais enfin te servir d'une télécommande ?"

"Je ne suis pas aussi nulle que ça en électronique." Elle lui lançait un regard noir en profitant des bulles alors que le démon continuait de caqueter.

"Admets-le. Tu crains sur un ordi. Tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une calculette. C'est un putain d'miracle que t'arrives à te servir d'un portable !"

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Si c'était son rire, ses insultes, toutes les conneries qu'il lui avait sortis ces derniers jours, la fatigue due à la Marche de la Mort, ou le fait qu'il ait détruit tout espoir d'avoir une soirée tranquille, mais en tout cas c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle l'éclaboussa délibérément.

"Putain ! Tu m'as foutu de l'eau dans les yeux, merde," glapit-il alors qu'il se couvrait les yeux de la main.

"Ça t'apprendra, espèce d'andouille !" Elle sourit, n'éprouvant pas le moindre remords.

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu avec moi ?" Ricana-t-il, mais elle croisa son regard comme pour le défier.

Une gerbe d'eau vola vers elle mais elle se couvrit les yeux à temps. Sauf que maintenant ses cheveux étaient mouillés, alors elle souffla rageusement en dégageant son front pour y voir et se prépara à attaquer de nouveau.

"N'y pense même pas." Grogna-t-il à travers ses dents serrés tandis qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. "Tu ne vas foutrement pas gagner avec moi."

"Ah ouais ?" Le défia-t-elle.

"Ouais."

C'était une confrontation à l'ancienne digne de la ville qui gardait quelques souvenirs du Far West. Elle n'avait jamais tourné le dos à l'une de ses confrontations et ce n'était pas ce soir que ça changerait.

Elle l'éclaboussa violemment et il ne cilla même pas tandis qu'il lui renvoyait la pareille. Leur bataille d'eau vira hors de contrôle, puisque non seulement ils s'éclaboussaient l'un l'autre, mais ils éclaboussaient aussi la majorité de la terrasse et de l'entrée. Elle ne battait pas en retraite et prit plaisir à voir l'air irrité qui traversa le visage du démon blond. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du centre du jacuzzi entre temps, aussi cela fut-il un choc lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous l'eau en un instant. Elle ne vit qu'un peu de peau à travers les bulles mais cela lui suffit pour prendre une grande gorgée d'eau. Elle remonta à la surface en s'étranglant à moitié, en toussant et en crachotant.

"Alors on a bu la tasse ?" Il avait un sourire victorieux.

"Tu... tu ... tu es tout nu !" Parvint-elle à dire entre deux quintes de toux.

"C'est un jacuzzi, non ?" Ricana-t-il, satisfait d'avoir gagné. Elle profita de son instant de gloire pour se jeter sur lui et le pousser sous l'eau. Dans l'eau il entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés puis la souleva à moitié au-dessus de la surface. Elle essaya de se libérer de son étreinte en remontant les genoux ou en poussant sur ses épaules mais il la coinça contre le bord du jacuzzi en attrapant ses poignets.

Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court quand elle leva les yeux sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude en piques lui tombaient maintenant devant les yeux tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air lubrique. Son regard s'adoucit alors que ses lèvres fondaient sur les siennes mais son baiser brûlait sauvagement d'intensité. Les mains qui enserraient ses poignets glissèrent lentement de ses épaules à son visage, puis passèrent sur sa poitrine pour se poser sur sa taille. Elle glissa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou et se pressa contre lui.

Il la souleva pour qu'elle soit assise à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'il prenait place sur le banc du jacuzzi. En une seconde, le haut de son bikini disparu et il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine tandis que ses mains glissaient dans son maillot pour serrer ses fesses. Elle pouvait le sentir durcir contre son bassin alors qu'il mordillait affectueusement son téton.

"On ne peut pas," dit-elle à bout de souffle, faisant de son mieux pour s'écarter en poussant des deux mains sur son torse.

"Pourquoi," grogna-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en pressant son front contre le sien. Frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, il se remit à l'embrasser passionnément.

"Suzuna..." Essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux baisers,"va taper... à la porte... d'une minute... à l'autre."

"Ben réponds pas," ils changèrent de nouveau de position, cette fois elle était assise sur le banc et il était au-dessus d'elle à embrasser son cou.

"Ce ne serait pas poli."

"On s'en fout."

"Moi pas," dit-elle au moment où quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Il s'écarta d'elle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment : elle lui demandant de comprendre, lui s'en fichant comme d'une guigne.

"Très bien," dit-il avec réluctance en sortant du jacuzzi.

"Room Service," une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'on tapait de nouveau. Mamori poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle regardait Hiruma mettre une serviette autour de sa taille en lui tournant le dos, et elle regretta aussitôt sa décision de s'arrêter.

"Tu as commandé quelque chose ?" Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers la porte sans lui adresser un regard par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui tout à l'heure," dit-elle doucement, espérant encore qu'il allait se tourner et lui adresser l'un de ses rictus caractéristiques pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Ouvrir la porte, prendre une douche et me barrer," il entra dans la suite et la laissa seule dans le jacuzzi.

Elle avait abandonné tout espoir qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux, mais maintenant elle était à nouveau déboussolée. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait que ses sentiments étaient bien là et ne pouvaient pas rester ignorés. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore à la situation, elle réalisa qu'il se faisait tard et que Suzuna ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais elle se demandait si son amie allait venir un jour. Sans oublier qu'elle avait commandé toute cette nourriture. Elle sortit du jacuzzi en hâte, oubliant le haut de son bikini qui flottait dans l'eau, mais prit une serviette au passage et s'en drapa.

"Attends ! Hiruma !" S'exclama-t-elle en glissant aussitôt dans la flaque d'eau devant la porte et en tombant à la renverse. Hiruma, se tenant près du chariot du Room Service, mangeant une omelette, éclata d'un grand rire en voyant la chose.

"Ça fait vraiment mal. C'est pas marrant," elle fit la moue en se mettant sur son séant et en se frottant les fesses. Finissant son omelette, il s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'attendait en le regardant approcher à ce qu'il lui tende une main pour l'aider à se relever mais il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

"Mieux ?" Demanda-t-il et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pendant q'elle se retenait à son cou et se presser contre son torse sans avoir d'endroit où se cacher. Elle enfouit son visage contre épaule pour dissimuler sa gêne mais il pencha la tête pour l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde de nouveau. Quand elle le fit, il l'embrassa si gentiment et si délicatement qu'elle faillit en oublier de respirer.

Elle goûta à la douceur savoureuse de sa bouche et de l'omelette alors qu'il la portait dans la chambre. Dès qu'il la déposa sur le lit, leurs serviettes furent rapidement mises de côté et ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Ses mains et sa bouche étaient partout sur elle, chaque contact réveillant sa peau nue et chaque baiser laissant une traînée brûlante sur son corps. Ses mains à elle étaient baladeuses, définissant ses muscles tendus alors qu'elle gémissait sous ses doigts, effleurant la moiteur entre ses cuisses à travers son maillot.

"Tu le veux ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et elle hocha de la tête, ne pensant pas être capable de prononcer le moindre mot dans son état. "Tu en es sûre ?" Il insistait.

"Oui," même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, il résonna plus fort qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle était sûre qu'elle le voulait. Il s'écarta d'elle un moment, et elle entendit le tiroir de la table de chevet s'ouvrir et se refermer. Après un bref instant il retourna auprès d'elle, retirant le bas de son bikini tout en déposant des baisers passionnées sur ses jambes en remontant.

Elle prit le temps d'apprécier sa forme sculpturale et nue qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle avant qu'il ne clame ses lèvres avec un plaisir renouvelé. Elle écarta les lèvres et gémit doucement dans sa bouche tandis que son doigt s'insérait en elle. Son baiser s'approfondit et se déchaîna alors qu'elle arquait son corps contre lui, se calquant sur son mouvement. Pendant qu'il bougeait pour sucer gentiment la peau de son cou, elle passa ses mains sur son dos musclé pour serrer ses fesses entre ses doigts. Son nom s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres en haletant et elle pouvait sentir qu'il n'avait plus besoin, ni ne voulait plus se retenir. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle le sentit lentement la pénétrer. Le sentant hésiter un peu en la regardant attentivement, elle le tira à elle pour un autre baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente suffisamment confiante pour suivre le rythme de son bassin. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou de nouveau et elle attrapa ses épaules avec force tandis qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses jambes fines, tous les deux haletant à cause du rythme qui allait en s'accélérant alors qu'ils approchaient ensemble de l'orgasme.

Il jouit quelques secondes à peine après elle, pendant qu'elle se cramponnait à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, espérant qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller de sitôt. Il lui répondit en roulant sur le dos et en la serrant contre son torse. Dans ses bras elle lâcha un petit soupir de contentement car elle se sentait en sécurité et elle sourit. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à profiter du moment.

"Merde !" L'injure prononcée la secoua alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de s'endormir.

"Quoi ?" Dit-elle en se relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Mon putain d'iPod n'est pas étanche."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Désolée pour l'attente. J'avais dit à SarahMattMelo et à Aoi21 que je posterai la semaine dernière mais après la traduction vient le travail de beta et je me suis vraiment appliquée vu l'importance de ce chapitre (et sa difficulté au niveau littéral). J'espère avoir réussi à faire un travail de qualité et que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic. Merci à lisou pour sa review et ses encouragements, ainsi qu'à vous tous lecteurs de me suivre ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	11. La Douche II Dans la peau

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Douche II *Dans la peau*

* * *

Les gentils rayons du soleil du matin arrivaient quand même à percer à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Le bout de ses doigts glissaient le long de son dos si légèrement qu'elle avait l'impression de les imaginer. C'était ce qui la tira de son sommeil paisible. Mamori sourit en s'étirant sous son toucher.

"Alors tu t'es enfin décidée à ouvrir l'œil, foutue belle au bois dormant," la taquina Hiruma, ses doigts jouant toujours sur son dos.

"Il ne peut pas être si tard que ça," soupira-t-elle, ne voulant pas encore ouvrir les yeux et abandonner toute idée de sommeil.

"Non. Ce n'est que 6," sa main quitta son dos et son poids se déplaça sur le lit. Elle roula sur le côté avec réluctance pour le voir se saisir du combiné sur la table de nuit. Elle remarqua qu'il devait être debout depuis un moment, car son ordinateur était branché sur le petit bureau et il avait remis son pantalon.

"T'as faim," jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule en composant le numéro du Room Service.

"Un petit peu," répondit-elle, le regardant vraiment pour la première fois ce matin. Ses cheveux blonds lui faisaient un halo hirsute autour de la tête mais ses yeux verts gardaient leur éclat démoniaque.

"J'ai une putain de dalle," il eut un rictus puis retourna son attention sur le téléphone pour commander pour eux deux.

Elle était aussi affamée mais n'allait pas l'admettre devant lui. La nuit dernière avait révélé pas mal de choses sur elle et à peine quelques unes sur lui. Elle réalisa que le sexe la rendait à la fois affamée et fatiguée. Même si ça ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes effets sur lui, il semblait apprécié le cycle de sexe-sieste-manger dans lequel ils étaient tombés la nuit dernière. Elle rougit légèrement en y repensant.

Elle ne se serait jamais doutée être aussi aventureuse, mais c'était comme si le démon en lui avait réveillé le démon en elle. La même chose pouvait être dite du bien en elle. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'elle avait réalisé à son sujet. Elle avait toujours sû qu'il y avait une autre facette au quarterback que les flingues, la violence et les menaces mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être si affectueux, si attentionné. ça l'embêtait un peu, parce qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'il se remette à lui chercher des poux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait le plus. Elle réalisa qu'elle appréciait ses facéties parce qu'elles conduisaient à d'autres choses.

Il raccrocha et se leva sans mot. Elle rougit encore en le regardant aller s'asseoir au bureau, mettre ses pieds sur la table et se mettre à pianoter sur son clavier.

"Quand partons-nous ?" Demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur son séant. Il enfourna un chewing-gum dans sa bouche et se mit à mâcher avant de lui répondre.

"Cette après-midi," Il restait évasif, son attention concentrée exclusivement sur son ordinateur. Elle mâchouilla sa lèvre en attendant qu'il élabore, mais il n'y avait que du silence. C'était pas lui qui caresser son dos du bout de ses doigts ? Elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à ses soudaines sautes d'humeur et en comprendre leur but.

Baissant les yeux sur le parquet, elle vit la chemise qu'il avait jeté, et se souvint comment elle l'avait mise pour traîner dans la suite la nuit dernière et comment elle avait fini par terre de son côté du lit. Elle se pencha, la ramassa et l'enfila. Elle sentait toujours son odeur à lui.

"Shotgun pour la douche," déclara-t-elle en fermant quelques boutons sur la chemise en sortant du lit.

"D'accord," dit-il, toujours concentré sur son écran.

Mamori récupéra sa trousse de toilette de ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir alors qu'elle commençait à se brosser les dents, elle remarqua un petit hématome de couleur violacée dans son cou.

"Hiruma !" Elle finit de se brosser les dents et se mit à examiner sous toutes les coutures le suçon, quand il apparut dans le miroir derrière elle, son sourcil haussé d'un air perplexe.

"On est reparti à s'appeler par nos noms de famille ?" Il sourit à son reflet dans la glace.

"Comment je suis sensée expliquer ça ?" Gémit-elle, pointant du doigt la marque sur sa peau. Il était très réussi. Si bien fait qu'il sera dur à cacher. Il avait vraiment mis sa marque sur elle.

"Mets un col roulé," il haussa les épaules.

"T'es fou ? On est en été !"

"Alors mets du maquillage par-dessus, ou je sais pas moi."

"Tu crois franchement que personne ne remarquera une triple couche de fondation sur mon cou sans avoir une petite idée de ce que ça cache ?" Annonça-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique en levant les yeux sur lui.

"Ke ke ke, non. Je crois juste que ce sera putain de marrant qu'ils le remarquent ou pas !" Il ricana.

Elle souffla en prenant son gel douche et son shampoing dans sa trousse avant d'aller dans la douche, ayant préalablement plié et posé la chemise d'Hiruma à côté du lavabo. Elle l'entendit ricaner de nouveau alors qu'elle fermait le rideau de douche et ouvrait l'eau.

Après avoir laissé l'eau chaude couler sur son corps un moment, elle se lava rapidement les cheveux. Elle pouvait l'entendre se laver les dents et pensa au fait que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il soit dans la pièce alors qu'elle était toute nue sous la douche. Même si elle savait qu'il y avait plein de choses qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur son compte, les détails n'étaient pas importants pour le moment.

En une nuit elle était tombée dans un état de béatitude domestique et une touche de tristesse l'atteignit tandis qu'elle réalisait que ça allait bientôt se finir. Quelle était leur _relation_ désormais ? Est-ce que ça continuerait une fois de retour à la maison ? Et est-ce qu'ils s'afficheraient ensemble ? Il y avait des questions qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir lui poser tout de suite parce qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais une réponse franche. Et puis le rideau de douche s'ouvrit et le démon en personne se tenait devant elle avec un air joueur sur la figure.

"Je suis invité ?" Il eut un rictus et entra derrière elle pendant qu'elle se savonnait. Elle ignora sa question mais il se rapprocha d'elle, souffla dans son cou. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras et lui piqua l'éponge l'air de rien. Elle ne protesta pas tandis qu'il savonnait délicatement son dos, sa nuque et ses épaules. C'était surréel qu'elle puisse anticiper ses mouvements alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, faisant tomber l'éponge devant elle. Elle s'en saisit en vol et fut déçue lorsqu'il s'écarta encore une fois d'elle.

Elle se retourna pour le voir se savonner lui même et se retint de rougir. "Est-ce que je peux te laver les cheveux ?" Dit-elle en laissant l'eau couler sur elle. Elle voulait le toucher autant qu'il pouvait le lui permettre parce qu'elle venait juste de réaliser que dès qu'ils quitteraient la sainteté de cette suite elle n'aurait peut-être plus d'autre opportunité comme celle-là.

"Pas avec ta merde aux fruits," il se rapprocha d'elle sous le jet d'eau. Le contournant avec la dextérité d'un running back, elle bougea derrière lui et prit le shampoing de l'hôtel. Elle en mit un petit peu dans la paume de sa main pendant qu'il restait sous le jet d'eau. Quand il s'écarta du jet, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour appliquer le shampoing sur les mèches blondes.

Tandis que ses doigts massaient son cuir chevelu à travers la mousse, les bouts durcis de ses seins frottaient son dos alors qu'elle trépignait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le haut de sa tête. Il se retourna pour lui faire face tandis que ses mains à elle restaient à hauteur de sa tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui touchait qui mais ce n'était plus important dès que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux : ses bras enserrèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent à lui sous le jet.

Bientôt son dos à elle était contre le mur et il laissait une traînée brûlante de baisers le long de son corps. S'agenouillant presque, la retenant là où elle était d'une main, et soulevant l'une de ses jambes avec son épaule, sa bouche se posa au creux de sa cuisse. Hoquetant lorsque sa bouche atteignit son intimité, elle retint son souffle lorsque sa langue se mit à bouger. Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre, couinant plus que gémissant sous les sensations. Alors qu'il accélérait la cadence elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher et se mit à gémir ouvertement.

Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui quand son corps trembla de plaisir, elle se retint au mur carrelé d'une main. Après qu'il l'entendit jouir, il repartit à l'attaque du creux de sa cuisse avant de reposer son pied par-terre.

"Est-ce que c'est plus approprié ici ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, ses yeux émeraude la regardant d'un air taquin. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de reprendre son souffle.

"Plus approprié pour laisser ta marque ?" Parvint-elle à souffler alors qu'il éclatait de rire et se relevait. Se reprenant, elle se rapprocha de lui. Posant ses mains sur son torse, elle les descendit lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous," son ton se fit sérieux alors qu'elle se penchait et se mettait à le branler.

"C'est évident," lui répondit-elle sournoisement. "Je laisse ma marque."

"Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça," grogna-t-il tandis qu'elle continuait de le branler, son souffle à quelques millimètres seulement de sa virilité.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Elle lécha sa tête et l'entendit grogner avant qu'il ne la relève brusquement, l'embrasse et la pousse de nouveau contre le mur. La pénétrant brutalement, ses mains remontèrent de son fessier à ses mains où leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leurs têtes enfouies dans le cou de l'un l'autre, leur souffle brûlant passant sur leur peau comme la marquant au fer rouge. Se retenant à sa taille avec ses jambes pour mieux se tenir, elle parvint à jouir en même temps que lui. Dans un soupir de contentement, il lâcha ses mains et la tint serré contre lui. Soulevant un peu la tête, il gloussa tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule et glissait ses bras autour de son cou.

"Maintenant tu as une paire assortie," dit-il, admirant son travail sur l'autre côté de son cou.

"Ça ira," sourit-elle en soufflant dans son oreille. "J'ai aussi laissé ma marque sur toi."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le titre vient de l'expression "Avoir quelqu'un dans la peau" qui en anglais se dit "Have someone under your skin". Dites-moi si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des suggestions, etc. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	12. Le Couloir J'ai entendu une rumeur

_Auteur : SolitaireXL_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Le Couloir *J'ai entendu une rumeur*

* * *

Suzuna s'éveilla en pensant trouver sa colocataire assoupie dans le lit à côté du sien, mais sourit quand elle vit que le lit n'avait pas été occupé. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça de deviner où sa colocataire se trouvait, ou même avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, mais le fait est que ça en restait bizarre. Elle aurait pu jurer que le quarterback et la manager étaient à couteaux tirés la veille au soir et que leur relation était tendue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au casino.

Un léger moment de panique la frappa tandis qu'elle se mit à imaginer que quelque chose se soit mal passé et que son amie avait peut-être disparue. Elle jaillit hors de son lit et commença à remettre les habits d'hier lorsqu'elle remarqua un bout de papier sur la commode. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en rentrant avant de se coucher car elle était encore guillerette de l'ambiance qui régnait aux machines à sous. Suzuna éclata de rire en se souvenant de l'incident qui les avaient amenés, elle et le reste des Devil Bats notamment Doburoku-sensei, dans le bureau de la sécurité.

Une fois que les trois frères eurent récupérés leurs fringues grâce aux gains d'un certain capitaine spartiate, ils parvinrent à s'acheter une bouteille de tequila au magasin de l'hôtel. Le reste de la nuit fut un fouillis de mauvais karaoke de la part de son idiot de frère et de Yukimitsu, de Sena et Monta vomissant chacun leur tour sous la table, des trois frères se lançant pour le micro dans un combat de sumo avec Komusubi, de Kurita essayant d'arrêter ledit combat, et de Doburoku-sensei pourchassant une serveuse.

Suzuna retourna le bout de papier et lut le mot qui y était écrit. Son expression se fit perplexe alors qu'elle assimilait ce que son amie lui disait. Mamo-nee l'attendait dans une suite princière ? Suzuna grogna, navrée de ne pas avoir lu plus tôt le mot. Elle se dirigea vers le combiné et composa le numéro de chambre indiqué dans le mot, mais quand personne ne décrocha à l'autre bout, les questions fusèrent dans sa tête. Du genre pourquoi Mmaori ne l'avait pas appelé pour voir ce qu'elle faisait ?

Après s'être douchée, changée et avoir rangée ses affaires, elle se décida à aller jeter un œil au quarterback sous la déguise de savoir s'il gardait son frère dans l'équipe et à quelle heure partaient-ils. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se faire une idée plus précise de ce qui allait mal dans leur couple et réussir à arranger les choses avant que tout ne soit perdu. Bien qu'Hiruma soit dur à lire pour beaucoup de gens, elle était fière d'être de ceux qui parvenaient à déceler même le plus petit indice du comportement humain. Sa compétence d'observation était sans pareille et il ne serait pas capable de lui cacher grand chose.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout du couloir où se situait la chambre d'Hiruma et vit un homme en sortir. Elle s'exclama si fort que l'homme tourna la tête vers elle avant de s'éloigner. Se précipitant au coin, elle s'assura que l'homme avait pris l'ascenseur avant d'aller taper à la porte d'Hiruma. Elle fit la grimace quand elle ne reçu pas de réponse et puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Sena.

"Oh, salut Suzuna," l'accueillit Sena d'un air endormi alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte en se frottant les yeux.

Elle se faufila entre le running back encore à moitié endormi et le mur et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Monta et son frère. "You-nii est là ?" Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire.

"Hiruma ? Pourquoi Hiruma-senpai serait-il ici ?" Demanda Sena en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Hiruma ! Où ?" Monta se mit brusquement sur son séant en affichant un air terrorisé. "Il va nous attraper ! Pénalité MAX !"

"Il n'est pas là, Monta." Répondit calmement Sena. Monta sourit en poussant un soupir avant de se rallonger. Suzuna regarda un moment son frère. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit d'appoint, suçant paisiblement son pouce en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras.

"Quel andouille," grommela-t-elle avant de donner un coup de pied dans le lit, se souvenant de la version massacrée par l'alcool de "My Way" du chanteur Frank Sinatra.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi Hiruma-senpai serait-il ici ?" L'interpella Sena depuis la salle de bain où il se débarbouillait et se lavait les dents.

"Eh bien, j'ai vu un homme sortir de sa chambre, mais quand je suis allée toquer on ne m'a pas ouvert," répondit Suzuna.

"Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être qu'il dormait juste et ne voulait pas répondre à la porte," dit Sena au bout d'un moment en sortant de la salle de bain.

"Alors qui était cet homme qui quittait sa chambre ?" Insista-t-elle. Réfléchissant à la situation, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit vide de Sena.

Sena haussa les épaules. "Tu es sûre d'avoir vu un homme sortir de sa chambre ?"

"Oui j'en suis sûre. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que mon frère, merci bien," dit-elle d'un ton agité.

"D'accord, alors pourquoi on ne vérifierait pas avec le reste de l'équipe pour voir s'ils l'ont vu," proposa Sena d'une voix morne.

"D'accord, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dont il faut que je vous parle."

"C'est quoi ?"

"Mamo-nee a disparu elle aussi."

"Mamori-neechan a disparu ?" Monta se remit de nouveau sur son séant avec un air résolu sur la figure. "Si elle a des ennuis, je la trouverai ! A la rescousse MAX !" Continua Monta alors qu'il se levait de son lit pour pointer le plafond. "Mais d'abord je dois me débarrasser de ma migraine." Il se remit au lit en se serrant la tête des mains. Suzuna éclata de rire alors que Sena secouait la tête de dégoût. Taki remua sur son lit pour se tourner de l'autre côté mais ne se réveilla pas.

Une fois que Monta et Sena se furent tous les deux douchés et changés pendant que Suzuna les attendait patiemment dans le couloir, l'équipe d'enquêteurs se mirent à la recherche du quarterback et de la manager de leur équipe. Ils frappèrent de nouveau à la porte d'Hiruma mais quand personne ne leur ouvrit ils s'en allèrent du côté des chambres des autres.

Sena conseilla à Suzuna de ne pas parler de la disparition de Mamori jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient suffisamment de preuves qu'elle manque effectivement à l'appel. Il fit remarquer que Mamori était une personne très ordonnée qui avait très bien pu se lever avant Suzuna et faire son lit à la perfection. Le raisonnement avait calmé Monta et bien que Suzuna ait d'autres informations qui la pousse à croire le contraire, elle suivit sa logique. Elle savait que ça ne ferait que paniquer toute l'équipe si Mamori avait véritablement disparu et tout le monde réagirait plus au moins comme Monta. Des Devil Bats paniqués ne feraient qu'entraver son enquête.

Les trois frères leur donnèrent la même réponse que d'habitude quand on leur demanda si Hiruma était là mais ils semblèrent réfléchir un moment à cet homme qu'on avait vu quitter la chambre du capitaine.

"Vous pensez que quelqu'un l'a peut-être ligoté tout nu dans sa chambre ?" Demanda Juumonji. Ils semblaient un peu trop ravis à l'idée, remarqua Suzuna, alors que Sena leur répondait d'un haussement d'épaules.

Continuant leur enquête, le prochain arrêt fut pour la chambre occupée par Kurita, Komusubi et Yukimitsu. Hiruma n'était pas non plus là mais Yukimitsu trouva ça bizarre que quelqu'un soit sorti de la chambre du quarterback. Il s'étonnait d'autant plus que ce soit un homme qu'on ait vu et pas une femme, mais Kurita se contenta de sourire et de dire que ça aurait pu être un ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Doburoku-sensei pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, le vieil homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Lâcha Suzuna un brin irritée que leur enquête n'ait guêre avancé.

"Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire que Mamori-neechan a aussi disparu ?" Proposa Monta.

"Non, je veux dire, elle pourrait être en bas au buffet. On est sensé partir aujourd'hui." Sena soupira en se grattant la tête.

"Eh bien, il nous reste un indice," se rappela Suzuna en trouvant la note de Mamori qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. Elle sortit le bout de papier et le fit lire aux deux garçons.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Elle doit être là-bas," dit Sena,

"Certes. J'ai déjà appelé la chambre indiquée mais personne n'a décroché," Suzuna croisa les bras alors qu'elle croisait leurs regards soulagés. Il y avait toujours un os.

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'y est pas," déclara Monta.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller vérifier juste au cas ou," proposa Sena et ils hochèrent tous la tête de concert.

Quand le trio sortit de l'ascenseur, ils remarquèrent Cerberus qui sautillait dans le couloir en direction de la suite princière avec un journal dans la gueule. Se cachant, ils regardèrent le chien gratter à la porte.

"Putain t'en as mis du temps, foutu clebs," la voix familière se fit entendre alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Cerberus, et puis se referma tout aussi vite. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, bouches bées, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la suite.

"Tu tapes," dit Sena alors que lui et Monta faisaient un grand pas en arrière une fois devant la porte.

"Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de You-nii. Il est pratiquement inoffensif," elle sourit et tourna le dos à leurs regards incrédules alors qu'elle tapait à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?" Dit Hiruma alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte, jetant un coup d'œil au trio, vêtu d'un peignoir de l'hôtel. Sena et Monta se rapetissèrent derrière Suzuna qui souriait franchement.

"Nous sommes venu voir Mamo-nee. Elle m'a laissé ce mot indiquant qu'elle serait là," Suzuna montra le bout de papier mais Hiruma la regarda sans ciller.

"Elle n'est pas là," dit-il d'un ton monocorde en soufflant une bulle de chewing-gum.

"Où est-elle ? Et pourquoi es-tu là toi ?" Elle se mit à l'interroger.

"Ils ont revendus ma chambre, alors j'ai pris la suite. La fichue manager a eu une autre suite," répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ne pas juste revenir dormir avec moi ?" Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

"Elle voulait que vous vous fassiez une soirée pyjama ou une merde du genre !" Il caqueta, la déstabilisant quelque peu. "On dirait que la fichue manager s'est faite poser un lapin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus hier soir au fait ?"

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule les deux derrière elle qui firent lentement _non_ de la tête, indiquant par là qu'ils souhaitaient qu'Hiruma soit la dernière personne sur Terre à avoir vent de leur folle soirée de débauche.

"Eh bien... euh... je n'avais pas vu la note hier soir. Elle a du tomber par-terre avec la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait..." Elle marqua un temps lorsque le gars du Room Service approcha avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors qu'elle imaginait la suite du plan.

"Foutez le camp les minus, mon Room Service est là," dit Hiruma tandis qu'il ouvrait un peu plus grand la porte pour laisser l'employé de l'hôtel poser le plateau dans la chambre. Le trio jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture et poussa des exclamations ravies.

"Oooooh, on peut rentrer voir ?" Pépia-t-elle surexcitée.

"Non," son ton était ferme mais elle insista.

"Ça fait beaucoup de nourriture pour une personne, tu veux de l'aide ?" Elle lui sourit gentiment.

"Non," grommela-t-il, signant la facture et laissant l'employé sortir.

"Dis, You-nii, c'est quoi ce que t'as dans le cou ?" Elle pointa du doigt une petite marque violacée qu'elle voyait sur sa peau. Sena et Monta avaient un air perplexe en suivant du regard ce qu'elle pointait. Hiruma leur sourit avec mépris, leur montra les dents, et puis referma la porte avec fracas sans un mot de plus.

"Suzuna, pourquoi tu l'as mis en colère comme ça ?" Se plaignit Sena.

"Maintenant il va nous tuer, et on ne sait toujours pas où est Mamori-neechan !" Monta se mit à pleurer.

Suzuna sourit tandis que les deux garçons lui embronchèrent le pas pour retourner à l'ascenseur. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un peu plus de preuves et elle était déterminée à les obtenir.

OMAKE

"T'as tout entendu ?" Grogna Hiruma alors que Mamori sortait de la salle de bain dans un peignoir identique.

"Tu penses qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?"

"Elle avait les foutus minus comme témoins."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"On suit le plan et on nie tout en bloc."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Bisoir ! Ce chapitre était sympa à traduire, si ce n'est pour l'allusion au début au "****_capitaine spartiate"_**** : il s'agit d'Hiruma, comme le décrit Suzuna alors qu'ils arrivent à Las Vegas dans le chapitre 87 page 9 ; "****_Amazing Sparta_****". Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
